The Pleasure House
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella is 'saved' by Victoria and becomes a whore in her house. Until Edward comes in her life and she desires to be kissed, to be loved and to leave that Hell on Earth. Will their love be strong enough to resist her job? Read and find out what happens.BE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Twilight is not mine. Neither the idea with the dresses, it's from a sitcom.**

**Bella is 'saved' by Victoria and becomes a whore in her house. Until Edward comes in her life and she desires to be kissed, to be loved and to leave that Hell on Earth. **

**This is the prologue and next chapter I'll show how she was taken under Victoria's wing. I hope you'd like it. I have it my PC for a few months, its time had come.**

* * *

**Prologue**

For animals, the entire universe has been neatly divided into things to (a) mate with, (b) eat, (c) run away from, and (d) rocks.

_Terry Pratchett_

"Come with me. Run away with me!" he insisted. I looked in his eyes, wanting to trust him, my devoted client, my green-eyed beauty. Victoria would have my head if she ever found me. The life he promised me sounded so promising, but I was WAY out of his league. I had to stay here, this was my home. His eyes were pleading me; I had to look away so I could lie.

"I never loved you, sir. I'm very sorry if I made you think otherwise." I felt sick. How could I do this to him?

"Look in to my eyes and say it again!" His pained voice whispered lowly. He turned my head and penetrated my soul with his green gaze.

"This is my job. I can't fall in love. I don't want to go away with you." I lied; better than I thought I was able to.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Never forget that _I_'ll always love you, Blue." He had never called me Blue. It sent tingles down my spine. The reason I lived and got through every day in this house got up, kissed my hand and went to the door. "Isabella." He murmured lowly, opened the door and left. The click echoed in my mind and my heart.

Only I'll be stupid enough to fall for the troubled and slightly drunk photographer! Oh, how beautiful he was when he first came here. He came straight to me and asked in a slightly slurred voice where my room is. I knew he was trouble from the moment I took his hand to lead him in my room. He had looked startled at our joined hands, feeling the sparks, as well.

I put the silky night robe on me and rushed out the door. I caught him, just when he was about to get out of the house.

"Come back for a moment." I whispered, hoping no one will hear or see us. He nodded and we returned to my room.

I got a few photos, letters and other silly things and put them in a small purse. I put a dress on me. A blue one, of course, like I was allowed to wear anything else.

"Let's go!" I smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Oh Isabella, you make me so happy! Let me kiss you!" he whispered holding my face in his hands.

"Not here. Let's just go. Hurry!" I pushed him out the door and out the house. Keeping our hands joined we ran and ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore and my lungs were protesting. We stopped on a field close to a forest.

"Let's take a break." He rasped. We sat there for a while, just breathing and letting our legs stretch. Suddenly, he took me in his arms and carried me in the forest.

"I know a nice place here." He murmured.

"When's the plane leaving?" I asked.

"Later, tomorrow tonight, now hush, let it be just the two of us." We stopped in a beautiful meadow and he laid me down. He laid over me, hovering and gazing in my eyes.

"Let me kiss you, Bella." I nodded slowly.

* * *

**I am really curious if you'd like the idea. It's not something everyone write or everyone accepts. I hope you'll give it a shot.**

**Review and let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Hard life

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Shortbritches85. I keep forgetting to thank her which is bad. :( Thanks for all of you that reviewed and encouraged me. Here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_People will always choose more money over more sex. __Doug Coupland_

_September 7__th__, 2007_

I was terrified, I was alone in the world, and this good lady took me under her wing. I sat at a big table, in her kitchen and gulped down the warm soup.

"Madame, Angela is being nosey again!" A beautiful, brown haired girl came in and addressed the woman who had saved me.

"Pink, be nice to Angela! She's an innocent girl. Speaking of innocent…Tell the girls to gather in the _Talking room_." The girl's eyes grew wide and she looked at me as if I were danger, and then marched out.

"Are you done, child?" The woman asked me. I nodded. I tried remembering her name, but my head was hurting too much to think. I followed her to another room.

This room had two big wooden doors; inside there were sofas, a fireplace, a bookcase, and a few coffee tables. I took a seat on a sofa and watched as five girls came in. One more beautiful than the other. They had different dresses on them, but similar in a way. The pattern was the same, only the color was different.

"Let's make the introductions! I'll say my name again, I'm sure you forgot it. I am Victoria Greed." She stopped. I nodded to show I was paying attention. My hand shook as I saw her slap the girl dressed in black for smirking when Victoria said her name.

"When I say your name, you step ahead and introduce yourselves nicely to our guest. Oh, how rude of me! Girls, she is Isabella Swan, she likes being called Bella." Victoria stated.

"Hi!" I whispered timidly, trying to understand what was going on. They all exchanged worried glances.

"Pink!" Victoria said coolly. The girl that had been in the kitchen stepped ahead and took a deep breath.

"I am Jessica Stanley, nineteen and I love to suck it." She said in a detached voice. _Love to suck it?_ What is that? Victoria tugged her hair and slapped her behind her head, then pushed her back.

"Black!" The girl that had been slapped earlier for smirking stepped in front of the others, trembling slightly.

"My name is Lauren Mallory, I'm twenty and," she glanced at Victoria fearfully. "I like to look on fashion magazines." Victoria nodded, smiling sinisterly. All of a sudden, she wasn't the same helpful woman that rescued me from that guy. I shuddered only thinking of his black, starving eyes.

"Purple!" A strawberry-blond girl stepped ahead, she even smiled slightly.

"I'm Tanya, twenty three and I like bad guys."

"We all know that Purple." Victoria sighed exasperated. "Red!"

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen stepped in front of the others. Her big, blue eyes were wide and she watched me scared.

"Rosalie Hale, twenty one, I am grateful for my life here." She whispered softly and stepped back. Victoria grinned. "I can't wait for Bella here to say the same thing in a few years. I saved her from a similar situation, only this time…I got there on time." Rosalie gasped and big tears rolled out of her eyes. That meant…that beautiful girl had been raped. Oh God! Poor girl!

"Green!" Victoria got my attention.

The last girl, a tiny girl with black, spiky hair and amazing green eyes stepped ahead and made eye contact, unlike the others.

"Alice Brandon, nineteen, I'm the psychic." She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Now, Bella. Tell them about you." Victoria encouraged me.

"As Mrs. Victoria said…my name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella. I am seventeen and I like to read."

"She's a minor! Have you lost your mind?" Said another woman as she entered the room. She was small, white with dark black eyes.

"It's September already! She told me her birthday is on 13th. Right child?" Victoria asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What do you want to do with this softy? Did you even tell her what are we doing?" The other woman asked, glaring at me.

"Jane! I was getting to that. Go fetch me a few pieces of fabric. Hmmm, yellow, orange and blue." Victoria ordered. Jane left.

"Child. Have you figured out what is going on in this house?" Victoria asked me, taking a seat next to me. I flinched and scooted away.

"I won't hurt you. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." I murmured terrified.

Jane came back. "Just the blue one." Victoria murmured. Jane nodded and rushed out calling for someone to hurry up.

Victoria looked at the girls. "Will one of you like to explain to Bella, hmm to Blue here, what you are?"

"Blue?" I whispered at the same time as the girls gasped.

"Okay, I will tell her. Blue, yes. You are my blue girl. You see, they are tarts, wantons, loose women, sluts, whores however you'd like to call it. They each have their own story, how I saved them and brought them here. They live here because they don't have anywhere else to go."

_Whores? What had I got myself into?? I wished that man had raped me_.

She wanted me to be one of them! I suddenly wished I wouldn't have gone anywhere that night. I should have listened to Charlie and stay home. But I wanted to see that movie and he came with me. And we had the accident and I lost him. He was gone, as well as was my mom for seven years, now. The man that saved me from the car seemed good, but then he tried to take advantages of me and…Victoria came!

"You get to choose your men. I will never force you to be with someone. As long as you bring me over a thousand a month, I'm happy. You aren't a fucking machine. When you don't feel like doing it, you tell me and you stay away from the men. Are we clear?" she asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Madame?" The purple girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Ask her the kinky question." She giggled.

"Oh, thank you, Purple. I almost forgot. Blue, are you still a virgin?" Victoria's eyes pierced mine. To lie or not to lie?

"I am."

"Purple, bring the dog!" I shuddered. She won't…what can a dog do about my virginity? I was blushing so hard I felt as if my face was on fire.

Tanya, or Purple, came back with a big guy. He had dark skin, long black hair and warm black eyes. He made me think of Heathcliff from my favorite story, _Wuthering Heights_.

"Present yourself!" Victoria sneered.

"Jacob Black. Jake. Chauffer or anything the Mistress wants me to be." The boy whispered.

"Age, boy!" she screamed and slapped him.

"Sixteen." The boy whimpered and rubbed his cheek.

"She's Blue. Show her to the Blue room. I told Jane it would be worth buying blue furniture. Oh, and Jake, take care of her little problem." Victoria murmured. I started to hyperventilate and let the boy lead me to a room. It was blue, really.

Everything was blue, walls, closet, bed, sheets, comforter, pillows, curtains, carpet, and parquet, all of it.

Jake locked the door behind him, making my heart jump out of my chest.

"Don't hurt me!" I whispered and backed, hitting the edge of the bed, falling on it.

"This is called The Pleasure House. Just pray, she won't make me pay for fucking you. What's your name?" he asked and started taking his clothes off.

"Bella. Please, don't!" I begged, wrapping the comforter around me.

"Better me than some slimy idiot. It won't hurt. Much." Jake smiled at me, trying to relax me.

"No! I have to go. I can't stay here!"

"You're so naïve! She got her claws on you. You'll never leave the house. Of course, you will but only to rest." He said sadly.

"We're not sleeping here?" I asked stupidly.

"To rest in piece for forever!" Jake explained making goose bumps appear on my arms. "Take your clothes off and let's do this." I didn't move.

He sighed exasperated and took my clothes off, I started crying when he took my knickers off.

I had never seen a naked guy before, Jake looked nice. He had slightly toned abs and his…_thing_ looked big. He got under the comforter, kneeling in front of me. Jake took a small package of something and rolled the contents on his…_thing,_ I realized it was a condom. "Relax, I'll be as gentle as I can." He murmured and spread my legs widely, settling himself at my opening. He pushed a finger into me, making me wince at the sudden invasion.

"Shit! This ain't work, sweetheart. Relax, get in the mood."

"What? How?" I asked stupidly, shaking. Jake didn't answer, "Don't tell Madame I did this!" he murmured and pressed his lips to my…you know. I screamed, feeling a tightening in my stomach and wetness slip between my legs.

"That's it." He muttered and settled back at my entrance, pressing his _penis_ to it. He pushed inside and I clung to his forearms, willing my tears not to fall. It felt as I was being ripped in half. Jake started moving and soon, small pleasure took the pain's place. I managed to enjoy it as far as to move my hips slowly to his, making him groan. Soon, I felt him twitch inside me and he topped moving. He looked at me for a second. "You'd like to finish?" he asked slowly.

"Finish?" I asked, aware he was staring at my naked breasts.

"Get your release, of course." I didn't get it so he showed me. Jake brought me to my first orgasm.

"Go, clean up. I'll tell Madame it's done!" he said coldly and left after shrugging his clothes back on him.

I got in my own bathroom. Blue. Predictable. I took a shower and slipped in a fluffy, blue bathrobe. When I got back in the room, a girl was on my bed. She had a green nightgown on her. I couldn't remember her name.

"It's Alice." She explained.

"Hi Alice. Am I allowed to call you Alice?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"Yes. I brought your clothes. And I am here if you want to talk." She murmured. I looked around for the clothes and I couldn't see them. "In your closet, already." She got up and opened the big closet. I blushed when I saw the things there.

Alice took a nightgown similar to hers and handed it to me. I turned to walk to the bathroom.

"Change here. It's ok." I nodded and changed. It looked good, but it was too revealing for my liking.

"So…you're seventeen?" Alice jumped on my bed, folding herself there. I walked there, blushing when I realized what had happened in that very bed.

"Yes."

"Madame told us what happened to you. I am so sorry." She whispered and hugged me. It felt good being hugged.

"I wish she hadn't! I don't want to be a whore!" I shouted and Alice clapped her tiny hand over my mouth, her eyes grew wide.

"I saw it! You'll be trouble. Bella, don't talk like this in front of Madame, _please_! She won't think twice. And oh how it hurts to be whipped!" Alice murmured frightened.

"WHIPPED?" I asked loudly against her hand. She nodded. I let my tears fall and Alice hugged me closer and tighter.

Three rasps on the door made me jump. Victoria, I mean, Madame came in and took in my cried face.

"Stop this nonsense! Tomorrow we have guests! Green, go to sleep! You should sleep, too. If you feel ok, then tomorrow is your first day here." She said, waited for Alice to leave and closed the door behind them. I cried myself asleep.

I woke up and didn't recognize the person in the mirror. My face was swollen and blotchy, my eyes puffy and red from crying, but the emptiness in them startled me. There wasn't a spark of life in them. I had ruined all my chances of finishing high school, going to college, having a job, meeting the perfect guy who I'll marry. All of these seemed like a far away life, someone else's life. I will do whatever Madame wanted me to do, tonight. I had a dull ache between my legs, but I didn't care. Pain was good; it meant I was still alive. Living my nightmare. I went to get dressed. How should I dress? A knock on the door told me I had to be somewhere and I wasn't ready. I opened the door to reveal Alice.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. How can she be cheerful? "Here, you should wear this." She handed me a short dress. Blue.

"Morning." I grumbled and got dressed.

We descended and arrived in a big room. It wasn't the kitchen.

"It's the _Eating room_." Alice whispered. I nodded and took a seat next to her.

"You're staying on _my_ chair, bitch!" I jumped when someone pulled me up by my hair.

"Purple!" Madame said lowly and I heard a slap. "Take the sit, Blue."

"Madame! I stay there!" Tanya, I think her name was, whined.

"Sit! I have something to talk to you all."

They all came in and took a seat at the table.

"Tonight we have guests! So eat. You need all the strength you can have." She giggled.

"Who is coming, Madame?" The black one asked.

"A band is in town. I took the liberty to invite them over. You heard of them. Be patient, you'll see tonight." Victoria murmured and motioned for us to start eating. I didn't have an appetite, but I ate two sandwiches and I drank a glass of milk.

I spent the day talking with Alice and sleeping. At seven, a girl I hadn't seen yet came to get me in the _Waiting room_. I had to dress nicely. I put on a mini cocktail dress and heels.

"Perfect, Blue! You look divine." Victoria congratulated me. I took a seat next to Rosalie who had a short red dress, with a deep v-neck.

The band came. I had never heard of them. I didn't remember the name. A boy came to me and presented himself.

"Hello there, beautiful lady. I'm Collin."

"Hi." I whispered, blushing furiously.

Victoria snatched me aside. "I forgot to mention it. Don't kiss. It's my rule! Now go and entertain the boy!" she pushed me back. I smiled shyly at him.

He came over me on the couch; I tried not to flinch at how close he was. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and something hard poking my thigh.

"Where's your room, angel?" A shiver went down my spine at his words. This was it. My first _client_. I got up on shaky legs and walked out, glancing over my shoulder to see if he was following. He was right behind me, pressing his hard on in my butt. "So sexy! I bet you're a lioness in bed." The man murmured and I visibly shivered.

"Oh yes, you have no idea what I have planned."

I had to let them do whatever they wanted. This was the rule. Another rule. There were many rules.

I stopped in front of my door and opened it.

The moment the door closed, his hands were under my dress touching me everywhere! Collin, I remembered his name, lifted my dress over my head and threw me on the bed. I bounced when I landed on the mattress.

He undressed, took a condom and jumped on me. I was leaning on my elbows, diagonally. Soon, I was naked and my legs were around his head; and he was slamming hard in me. "Good! So fucking tight! You are amazing!" he grunted.

I should be proud; I made him feel amazing, that was my job after all. His fingers were digging painfully in my waist and he was hurting me with the force he was entering me. I didn't say anything. I just sat there and let him take pleasure.

The man slapped my right breast, making me moan. To my horror, it was a pleasure moan.

"Yesss, you're not dead! Moan for me, little girl. Moan like the bitch that you are!" he growled, scaring me. His hand fisted in my hair, pulling painfully and the other slapped my ass hard. He moved on his back, making me roll on his chest. Every slap on my ass drove him further in me, hurting horribly. I screamed when his hand pinched my…_clit_. He must have found his release because he wasn't moving anymore. I got off him and moved to the headboard, hugging my pillow, willing the tears to go away.

"Blue. I'll keep it in mind. Amazing lay." He grinned and got up and dressed. He threw some money next to me and when he closed the door, I burst in tears.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I eyed the money and choked on my tears. The door opened to reveal Jane.

"Oh, done already? Scared the man away?" she sneered.

"Jane, be good. It's her first time! Oh look, money!" Victoria came in after her and took the money. Her jaw dropped and she glanced between the money and me, then to Jane.

"Three hundred? Did you give him head?" Victoria asked bewildered. I shook my head no. I was scared. Was it ok that I didn't? Were the money enough?

"_Not here!" a voice giggled. "Ohhh baby!"_ We heard from the hallway.

"Jane, remind Purple we have rooms!" Victoria sighed. Jane left and Victoria sat next to me.

"Your first time, no head and three hundred! I'm amazed. You've got potential, girl!"

"Is it ok?" I asked slowly.

"Ok? Terrific! You're the first one to get three hundred yet. And not do anything, just sex." Victoria explained. I felt happy, proud. As soon as the feelings settled in me, I felt sick.

"Shower and sleep. You did perfect. Good night, Blue." She left. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Then I got up, showered and came back to sleep.

_September 13__th__, 2007_

On my eighteenth birthday, Madame brought me a stripper.

When I opened my door, a man dressed in leather came in and locked the door after him.

"I'm your present." He grinned and slipped the bathrobe from me. His lips caressed every inch of my body, except my lips, of course. When Mark, I think it was his name, took me to the bad I was beyond horny. I was trembling from the orgasm he just gave me. Mark bounded me to the headboard. My hands _and_ legs. I was staying strapped to the headboard. Then he entered me, and he was bigger than any men I had before. But the pleasure he gave _me_ made me almost feel liked by someone. Not just a tool. When we were done, he unbounded me and ran me a bath. Of course, he took me in the tub, again. I felt insatiable.

"If you ever need a massage or just a good lay," he winked, "tell your Madame to bring me to you. I enjoyed tonight. I guess I should tell you. Happy birthday!" he kissed my hand and left.

I had a wide grin on my face for the rest of the week. Not even the man from two days later couldn't change my mood.

I learned tricks, lots of them. Rosalie and Alice were willing to explain things, I got accustomed to this whole thing, so I could think and say on occasion words like _cock, dick, pussy, cunt_.

There had been bad times, too. An obsessed man beat me, because he liked beating his sex partners. Oh, how angry Madame was when she saw me at two am at her door, crying, my lip bleeding. That man had left while I was to Madame, he had left seven hundred on my nightstand.

Madame took care of me, brought the doctor and I was off men for almost a month.

I loved the doctor. He was the best man I've ever met. Carlisle. He came almost monthly to make sure we were healthy. He took care of me then. Carlisle always declined Madame's offers; he had a wife that he loved dearly. He was just doing his job here.

_March 15__th__, 2008_

I woke up early and decided to go read something. I entered the library to find it occupied.

A small blond girl was staying hunched on a windowsill, reading something. She was no older than seven or eight. Initially, I thought Madame had a girl, but I had learned that Tanya was her daughter. Then who was this little girl?

"Hello!" she told me not raising her head.

"Hi…What are you reading?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." I blinked and took the copy of _Jane Eyre_.

"And, do you understand it?" I asked her gently.

"Yes. Who are you? Your real name." she asked. So, the little one knew about the nicknames.

"I'm Bella, or Blue." I whispered and sat next to her. She grinned.

"I'm Lucy."

"LUCY!" Jessica yelled rushing inside. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy looked between Jessica and me, biting her lip.

"Not that book again! Come on, let's take a bath." Jessica extended her hand, throwing me a look.

"No! Please let me read, Mommy." Lucy pleaded, confirming my suspicions.

That's how I found out that Lucy was Jessica's daughter.

_August 20__th__, 2008_

I could tell just by the look on his face that he was going to be bad news for me. He had a feral look to him, and I was scared shit-less already.

He had just walked into the _Waiting Room_ and all the other girls were trembling with fear. He walked over to all of us and appraised us before picking one. Me.

"Come on little girl, it's time to play with me!" He ordered me.

I walked ahead of him and to my bedroom, before we had even made it inside the door he slapped me in the face and pushed me through the doorway, locking it behind him. "This is going to be rough and you are going to enjoy it, do you understand me?"

I just looked at him and nodded my head. I didn't have the courage to speak out loud.

"Strip," he ordered me. I started taking my clothes off, but it must have been too slow for him; because he came over to me and ripped them off. He then pulled my undergarments from me just as quickly. I was starting to get really nervous by now, I had no idea what he had in store for me.

He pushed me down on the floor and proceeded to take his clothes off while I just lay there helplessly. This man was very big and I knew he would hurt me badly if given the chance.

He dropped down onto the floor and proceeded to stick three fingers into my pussy without warning. I cried out from the pain of the intrusion. That only seemed to spur him on even more. He finger-fucked me roughly and by this point I was sure I was going to start bleeding.

Finally, he stopped and pulled me up by my hair and threw me into a wall head first. God, that hurts like a bitch. He told me to put my hands on the wall and leave them there. I did as I was told and kept my hands on the wall.

"Spread those pretty little legs, now," he ordered me again. I hadn't heard him the first time.

"Now bend over a little bit." I did as I was told and bent over some. He grabbed my ass cheeks and in that moment I knew that he wasn't going to fuck my pussy, but my ass. I had never had it in the ass before. Oh my god! I wonder if I screamed out if someone would come and help me.

One minute I'm thinking of how to get away from him and the next he roughly thrusts his cock inside my ass. It hurts so fucking bad that I can't stand it. He doesn't give me time to adjust, he just keeps thrusting in and out as hard as he can.

He doesn't talk, but keeps grunting and moaning. Finally, his thrusting becomes erratic and he empties his load into my ass. He pulls out and pulls my hair and my head back. "Thanks for the fuck, you are so fucking tight, I'll have to come back for another go around with you." He said before redressing and throwing some money down on the table.

_January 11__th__, 2009_

There was a time, after my nineteen's birthday when I refused to give head to an important man that had came regularly to our house. Madame got mad and took me to a room I hadn't been to. The _Pain room_.

A knock on the door startled me. I was reading, lazing around.

Madame came in. "Blue, I know I told you I won't force men on you." She started. I didn't like where this was leading to. I nodded.

"An old client of mine. A business man. He is in the city and paying us a visit. The other girls are busy. Please him and I will never ask this of you. He loves to be given head."

"Madame. I remember you understood when I told you I'll never give head!" I exclaimed.

"Blue, don't raise your voice!"

"I refuse to give him head, Madame." I insisted stupidly. I knew she would be mad and punish me. She'll starve me again. So what?

"Fine, Blue. You asked for it! I expect you in the_ Pain room_ in two hours." She said lowly, her eyes narrowed. Oh fuck! No! She turned and left.

I went to the _Pain r_oom. I had a large, oversized shirt and knickers on me. I didn't bother change in something else.

I was scared out of my mind. I had managed to angry her enough to punish me like this. The room looked sinister. It had handcuffs hanging from the ceiling, a few tables, different sizes and with cuffs on them, and of course, a big closet. I didn't want to know what was in there.

Victoria came in, dressed in a leather corset, her red hair caught in a messy bun.

"I am busy. I have men, as well as all of you. I told him to wait. This means you will pay dearly." She threatened and took a whip from the closet. She cuffed my hands above my head, after she ripped the shirt from me.

"Count them, Blue. Out loud, nicely. You miss one, you get three bonus." She sneered.

I prepared myself for the pain, but nothing could have prepared me for this kind of pain.

She slapped forcedly the whip on my back and I howled, "ONE!"

Another slap, lower, closer to my rear. "Two!" She carried slap after slap, my back became numb and I kept counting, praying I won't mess it up. Some slaps were landing on the same place, numbing my feelings. I wanted nothing more than to crawl somewhere and die in pain. I had got to twenty. Will she ever stop? Will the pain go away?

A whip landed on my ass and I cried, "Twenty one!" There were three more and she stopped.

"Scream the last one and remember you never disobey Victoria!" she whispered in my ear. The whip landed right between my legs. I screamed loudly blinded by my pain. And whispered, between sobs "Twenty five."

She unchained me and I fell to the ground. I curled on the floor and sobbed, holding on my torso and rocking softly. My back was on fire, it felt sticky for some reason and I wanted nothing more than to die.

A big, warm body came to me and carried me to my room.

I faintly heard voices.

"What the fuck had she done?" A male's voice asked pained.

"Who knows…Madame's never been this bad!" Another voice whispered. I recognize it as Alice's.

"Look at her back! It's sliced open!" Another girl whispered. I didn't need the graphic. The girl turned out to be Rosalie.

They took care of me and begged Madame to bring Carlisle, but she refused. So they took care of me as best as they could. The girls had clients, but Jake stayed with me until I felt better. My scares started fading and I knew everything it was to know about Jacob. He told me about his life before coming here, his likes and dislikes, his opinion on things.

This was happening in the house. But we were allowed out, as well.

I went shopping with Alice. I went to the movies with Jessica, she was nice after all.

Everything was nice, I had got used to what was going on in the house. I was almost happy, content. I realized there were men that gave me a thousand if I did some wicked things to them. I had pleased Madame, I had brought her many, many money.

I had accepted my fate and I realized that the house wasn't named "The Pleasure House" for nothing. I didn't like what I was doing, but I fell in a routine, that made me even enjoy the sex, at times, when the man was good enough with me. They usually were, Madame didn't bring bad guys.

That is until _he_ came.

* * *

**Review! And a Happy New Year! I'll try put some pictures of her room and dresses on my web. Maybe in a few days. I'm busy now...school.**


	3. Hope

**A/N: Twilight saga isn't mine.**

**Thanks you for reviewing and apreciating my story. Here is the second chapter. Pictures on my web, which is on my profile! Fo check them out.**

* * *

___While there's life, there's hope. _Cicero_ (106 BC - 43 BC)_

_July 30__th__, 2009_

Time passed even when I wanted it to go back and change my decision on that faithful night.

Now, two years later, I was nineteen, almost twenty and Madame wanted to give us a gift. We were to wait for the said gift.

I was with Alice in my room talking about what this gift may be when Rosalie came in.

"I hate Tanya! Who's on my side, raise your hand." She groaned and folded herself at the foot of my bed. Both, Alice and I raised both hands, grinning.

"What has she done?" I asked.

"She told Madame to bring soldiers! It's forbidden! And she was almost on her knees begging." Rose explained.

"Bitch." Alice fake coughed. "Anyway, what do you think the surprise is? Our gift?" she continued. Rose beamed and started bouncing.

"Who knows? But those surprises are always good! Remember when she brought us the college boys?" Rose sighed, having a dreamy look on her face. I remembered that day all too well. There was a lanky guy that came to me, and I took him to my room. He seemed okay. Of course, I realized he was the dork type, not that I had something against them. He had turned red when he saw my room and sat on a chair, looking around. We _talked_ the whole night. Freaking amazing! I was so horny and he wanted to talk about Greek mythology. And when he finally fell asleep, he snored!

"NO! I don't want surprises!" I screamed horrified. They started laughing so hard, there were tears running down their cheeks.

"You, and your luck to get the dork." Alice grinned.

"We're not all as lucky as Rose. The college's player. Super cool and sexy!" I moaned and slammed my head on the headboard.

I had grown used to talk about these, so it didn't have any effect on me anymore.

"But you got your fair share of amazing men!" Rose said. I blushed.

"YES!!" Alice shrieked. "That guy, the married one that came only to you for almost three months."

"Alice! And yes…oh how wonderful it was. Actually we did it on that chair you're on right now." She was staying on an ottoman. Alice jumped off it and came to me, looking predatory.

"There you are! I've been looking for you two for some time." Madame groaned coming in my room. "Green, don't hurt Blue. Go and change. You too, Red and you Blue. I want evening gowns. Not very revealing, but sexy. Quickly!" she clapped her hands and left the room.

"See you soon. I trust you to dress nice." Alice winked at me, making me groan. They left and I took an evening gown and slipped in it. It was dark blue, showing my breasts, that had grown lots bigger and of course, heels.

I made my way to the _Waiting room_ slowly, praying not to stumble on the stairs.

It was the end of July and outside was a thunderstorm. It felt eerily quiet in the _Waiting room_.

Purple was standing at the window watching the storm, Black was reading a book and talking to Pink about it in hushed tones, Red was staying quietly by the fireplace and I took a seat on the loveseat opposite her. "Where's Alice?" I whispered. Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"You'll see." What was going on? Hadn't she listened to Madame?

That's when Alice came in. My heart stopped beating. There was Alice, wearing a green push up bra, knickers, too, I'm sure but you couldn't see them because of the short apron she had over them, her attire ended with high heels. Her eyes were red from crying and her whole frame was shaking. She remained in the dark, close to the door, head down, hands clasped behind her.

"What happened?" I whispered in horror, not taking my eyes off Alice.

Madame came in with her whip in hand, wrapped in around Alice's wrist and tugged her in front of us.

"As you see, Green disobeyed! Tell them what happened. They'll know about the surprise soon enough." Victoria sneered.

Alice gulped, her eyes flashing with anger. "I _saw_ who is coming. It's not like I can control my visions! I am sorry for being a freak." She finished in a whisper.

"She will remain dressed as this until the end of the night. If one of them will like you, you're happy! I invited two photographers, two painters and two sketch artists to do your portraits as I want them and as you want them. They will come over until they finish. It can be months. So, you will thank them for their generosity in the way you know best." Victoria ordered us. "Now, take your seats. They are here, I heard the door bell."

Sure enough, Angela, the house cleaner and one of my friends, came in to announce the men's arrival.

Victoria welcomed them and told them to introduce themselves to us.

A young boy stepped in front of the others, he had a huge, happy grin on his face, he was gangly build, his hair was the color of the sand, a shade dirtier and he had big dark brown eyes. "I'm Seth Clearwater, I'm a Native American and I am a photographer. Oh, and I'm seventeen." He finished, grinning still.

The next guy took his place and I stopped breathing completely. He was lanky, not bulky, had a boyish look, untidy, _bronze_ hair and the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes were boring into mine. "My name is Edward Masen, I take photos for a living and I just turned nineteen." If I thought he looked like a god, then his voice sounded like melted honey.

The next guy started talking before he took Edward's place. "McCarty, Emmett McCarty. Painter. Twenty three years old." He was big, muscular with curly black hair and a huge grin on his face.

And they went on, the next two were trouble makers. I could see it. Tyler Crowley, painter and Mike Newton, sketcher. My eyes kept jumping back to Edward who was still staring at me.

The last guy got my attention again. His hair was honey blond, he was muscular, but lean, unlike Emmett who was plain muscular, like a weight lifter, and his eyes were light brown, almost golden. "I am Jasper Whitlock, sketcher and I am twenty two." He said in a southern accent.

I heard a whipping sound and a low moan. Victoria had whipped Alice. I turned to see why and saw Alice ogling the last guy.

"Mrs. Greed, not to be rude or anything, but you are hurting the girl." Jasper whispered, his eye trained on the pink line that had formed on Alice's arm. Madame pushed her forward and Alice stumbled, the man caught her.

It was quiet for a long time. No one was breathing, the southern gentleman helped Alice regain her balance and she came to us, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Music, drinks and women! All for you! Choose your muses. Keep in mind you don't have to be with the one you choose, you can have all of them!" Victoria sang and clapped her hands. Soft music, wine, whiskey, champagne and men. This could end disastrous. The big guy, Emmett, made a beeline to Rosalie. Then I saw that every one of them had chosen someone but Jasper and Edward. My heart thumped wildly when I saw Edward watching me, fixating me with his green eyes. He strolled to my love seat, glass of whiskey in hand and leaned over me, breathing on my face.

I started hyperventilating, I couldn't think of anything, he was too close and my brain fogged up.

"Will you be my muse?" he whispered, gazing in my eyes and making me dizzy.

"Uhh" _Very intelligent, Bella! He'll think you're mentally incapacitated!_

"Won't you like to pose for me?" his voice sounded alluring.

"Oh…I am yours." I blushed hard, "I will pose for you." I corrected my mistake. He smiled crookedly making me shiver and my stomach to tighten.

Edward's finger touched my cheek softly, then my jaw. "So soft, so warm." He murmured. I'm sure I shouldn't have heard that, but he was right. I was warm compared to his cold fingers. Was it that cold outside? It was almost August, for God's sake, storm or no storm.

We danced, or I stumbled drunkenly and he moved graciously around the room. Later, much later, after my fifth glass of wine Victoria put _sex music,_ as I liked to call it.

I trembled when I felt Edward behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and he started grinding in me. I was sure my knickers have ruined because of the wetness that had gathered there, my nipples were straining against my bra's fabric and through the dress. I didn't care. I turned in his arms, I felt safe for the first time. His warm, slightly dilated green orbs were gazing at me and I wrapped my arms behind his head and laid my head on his chest. I wanted to do something that was forbidden. It could get me in trouble, bad trouble. I wanted to _kiss_ Edward.

He was unlike the other men I saw and had, he was a gentleman; even now when drunk. His lower half was staying slightly away from my body, so I won't feel his erection. From all their faces when Victoria said they could have us, they had no idea what this house was.

The artists went to talk with Victoria, tell her who they had chosen and us, girls, were to wait for them.

Tanya came to me. "Don't even think to get that beautiful creature in your bed! He'll take pictures of you and just that! He is mine!" she demanded, hands on hips, glaring at me.

"They choose! Haven't you heard Madame? The kid that will take pictures of you is cool enough." I told her. She won't get her claws on my photographer. _Already territorially, Bella?_ I asked myself.

The men came back, even drunken than before. Edward stumbled his way to me and slurred out, "Where is your room, beautiful? I'd like to take a few snaps of you in this dress."

Tanya laughed mockingly. "Yes, Blue. Go pose for him and then send him over!"

"In your dreams, Purple. You know what purple is? The whore's color!" I sneered and took Edward's hand, dragging him to my room. His touch was electrical.

"Madame will hear of your smart mouth, Blue!" I heard Tanya call after us.

"Blue?" Edward asked confused. He was cute when drunk and confused. I opened my door and locked it behind me.

"Actually, my name is Bella. But as you saw…we wear different colors. I am Blue. As is everything that I own." I explained gesturing to my room. He looked around and chuckled.

"Do you have red lipstick?" he murmured.

"Yes…" I answered confused.

"Apply some and sit there." He motioned to the armchair behind me.

I applied red lipstick and sat on the armchair.

"No! No! No!" he groaned and came to me. Edward was slightly flushed from the amount of alcohol in his blood and he fumbled with the clam in my hair, taking in off and ruffling my hair. He spread my legs and traced a finger over my lips, smearing the red around. "Beautiful. Don't move." He instructed and took his camera. He took a few pictures of me like that, then he hitched my leg on the arm of the armchair and my left arm dangled over the edge of the back of the chair, my head on the other arm, hair cascading down. He didn't even touch me properly and I felt loved, sexy, _wanted_ and above all hornier than I've ever been.

Edward had rolled his sleeves revealing his tones forearms, the veins stretching under the skin when he clicked the shutter button.

I posed, as he wanted, he moved me a few more times around, in my armchair.

"I think it's enough for now. I'll never tire of taking pictures of you." Edward told me grinning crookedly. My heart stuttered at his words and I blushed. It was silly to react like this.

Edward sat on my bed and looked intently at me. "Is it true…what I think about this…place?" he chose his words and looked around him.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, getting up and going to the bathroom to change. I stepped out of my dress and put a silky dressing gown on me.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe. A girl as sweet as you couldn't _live_ here!" I heard him mumble. I went back to my room and his jaw dropped. I went to him and traced his strong jaw.

"It is a cathouse, a house of tolerance. But Madame calls it _The Pleasure House_." I said, not meeting his gaze.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, his voice sounded pained, his eyes were sad.

"A long story. I have to thank you for the pictures you took. But firstly, I'd like to see them." I whispered, my hand going down his dress shirt, playing with the third button, the first two had been unbuttoned during the photo shoot. Edward's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"You won't do such thing! Here, sit, I'll show you the shoots." He didn't want me. It stung more than it should have. I should be happy I won't have to be with another man, but for once, I _wanted_ to be with a man. I sat on the bed, behind him, peeking over his shoulder as he fumbled with the camera. He shuddered softly when I lost my balance and my almost naked chest made contact with his back. I didn't move, his heat soothing me.

"You look lovely in this one." Edward's voice brought my attention to the camera in his hands. I gasped. I had no idea he had taken this shoot. It was mortifying, embarrassing.

"Delete it, please." I begged. He heard the distress in my voice and turned to me, taking my face in his hands.

"You look astonishing there." He took the camera and showed me the picture again. My legs were spread on the arms of the armchair, a hand in my hair, my head titled back, mouth slightly open, hooded eyes and the other hand was right between my legs, over my pussy. "Fuck! You are so sexy!" Edward groaned and put the camera aside then turned to me. His green eyes had grown darker dew to his excitement. His hands got under my dressing gown and slipped it over my shoulders slowly. I was naked under it; I hadn't bothered with anything else. My trembling hands rose to his shirt and unbuttoned it; he shrugged out of it, throwing it on the other side of the room. My stomach tightened even more and goose bumps erupted on my skin when his hands touched me, his fingers danced on my skin, from my neck, over my breasts, down my stomach and finally rested on top of my knickers. The only piece of clothing I had on me. I pushed him on his back and fumbled with his belt, then tugged the pants down his legs. _Dear God! The tent in his briefs! Why must he like briefs?_ I couldn't tear my eyes off his hidden erection. I refocused on the task I had started. Undressing the Adonis in front of me. I took his socks off and I must have touched his sole because Edward squirmed and giggled softly. So, he was ticklish! _Note to self: Edward makes funny noises when tickled! _His foot moved from my hand and before I could blink, I was on my back, his hands on either side of my knickers, tugging them down. Edward's eyes held mine as he undressed me. When the knickers were away from my body, he buried his nose in them, inhaling deeply and growling softly. I could have sworn his erection twitched, not that I was watching it or anything.

I took the briefs off his magnificent body, the best-sculpted body I've seen in my life.

"Bella." He whispered lowly and leaned to kiss me, I ducked my head right on time for his lips to land on my cheek. I breathed a sigh of relief.

When I turned to look at him, Edward had a hurt and rejected look on his face. I felt awful. God only knew how much I wanted the kiss.

"We can't. I'm not allowed. But, oh, how much I want it!" I murmured apprehensively.

Edward's eyes danced between mine for a moment, trying to see if I was telling the truth. I'm sure the hurt look in my eyes showed it.

"Are you clean?" His question scared me.

"Yes. Why?" I questioned his reasons, my eyes wide. Don't reject me, please. I need you.

"Because I don't _want_ to use a condom." He whispered. "I want to feel you." Edward continued, unaware that my heart had stopped beating. I wanted to scream, to slap him and to take him in my arms and make love with him.

"We can't." I murmured, letting the tears fall. Edward raised an eyebrow that got lost in his messy hair, which had fallen on his forehead.

"Madame will…punish me. And I am not on the pill." I explained, trying to breathe normally and control the waves of hysteria that were coming to me.

Edward's face broke in a grin that made me grin back, not even knowing what made him so happy. "You were considering doing it?" he asked grinning.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Another time, then." And he leaned closer to my face. "Shh, I'll kiss your forehead. I promise I won't do anything to provoke your mistress, to make her hurt you." He whispered and pressed his soft lips to my forehead. Could one be jealous of their forehead? I wanted those lips on my lips!

I wrapped my legs around him; bringing us closer and my hand open my first drawer, searching blindly for a condom.

"May I?" Edward asked. I nodded and he took one out, wrapped it around his…cock. It was enormous. His hands settled on my hips and kept me to bed, while he entered me slowly, as if I was breakable.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly when he was all the way in me. I was stretched and it hurt a little, but it didn't matter. It was Edward. He withdrew and then pushed back slowly, opening his eyes; they were the color of a rain forest. He kept my gaze while he repeated his movements. I moaned loudly and pushed my heel in his ass, pushing him in me further, earning a low growl from him.

Edward pressed his forehead to mine, our breath mingling, our bodies moving in the most intimate way. His body tensed when my inner muscles clamped on his member and Edward opened his eyes to gaze into mine. I saw a deep emotion, I didn't know about, swirl in his eyes. We fell apart together, clinging to the other, breathing the other's air, seeing in the other's soul. I just realized, we had made love. I've never made love before, just fucked.

"I will save you from here. Even if it is the last thing I do." Edward murmured, pressing his forehead to my shoulder and breathing hard.

"Don't be stupid. No one can save me." I whispered and stroked his wet hair.

"Tell me your story. Please, Bella."

"You'll forget it by morning. You are drunk." I hoped he would accept my excuse. I realized he had faked it down there. He had been a little dizzy, just that. Now, he was perfectly sober.

"Bella. We both know I am not drunk." Edward said shifting so we were both under the blanket, me in his arms, with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It was September. It was raining. I wanted to go to the movies." I said between deep breathes. "I had convinced my Dad to come with me. We were on our way to the mall…We had an accident. He died." My voice broke and I buried my face in Edward's neck, sobbing. He rubbed my back and hugged me closer to him, kissing my hair.

I calmed down enough to continue. "A man offered to help me, but he almost…raped me. Madame came to rescue me. I'm here since seventeen." I whispered, not facing him.

"Seventeen?? Is that even legal?" asked Edward aggravated.

"Don't think so." I mumbled. "Tell me why you are here. Madame didn't explain."

"She wants portraits of you. Collages, many. The agreement ends in February." Edward sighed.

"Fe-February? Then you leave?" It hurt to know I'll have him for only a few months.

"Yes, now I understand why she did it!" he exclaimed upset.

"What? Has she threatened you?" I asked scared, turning my head to see him.

"No, Bella. She paid a university in France for all of us to finish our studies there." I was speechless.

We stayed quiet for so much time, I was sure he had fallen asleep. "I should go…or am I allowed to sleep here?" Edward asked softly. I had never kept a man overnight. Just that stupid dork, who had fallen asleep after telling me about Greek mythology.

"Stay. Don't go, not yet." I whispered and tightened my arms around him.

"Okay. Are you tired?"

"No. Tell me about yourself." I said and turned to him, propping my chin on his chest.

"What do you want to know? There's not much." Edward murmured and stroked my hair.

"Everything." I truly wanted to know all about him.

"I always liked taking pictures and Emmett, he is my best friend, along with Jasper; he sent a picture of mine to an exposition when I was sixteen. They liked it and I started doing it professionally since seventeen." He explained.

"A turning point in both our lives, I see." I smirked. "What picture?"

"A door." I frowned. He is kidding.

"What can be that fascinating about a door?" I giggled.

"Let me show you. I always carry the picture with me. It started everything." Edward told me and searched in his satchel. "Look! What does it say to you?" he asked eagerly as he shoved the picture under my nose.

I scrutinized the picture. "A door ajar." I said.

"Yes, but it has a deeper meaning. It's how it makes you curious to see what is behind it, how you only can peek in the room, how it will always be like that because it's a picture. How it will keep you interested always, never knowing what was behind it, always coming back to the photo and thinking why the photographer tortured you by taking the picture." He explained devotedly.

"I see." I said and flopped back on my pillow.

"Can I ask something?" he whispered.

"Yes." I was sure, I'd tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Where did you get those scars on your back? They are quite nasty."

I shivered, remembering how I had been barely alive when Victoria was done with me after the whipping. I explained him what had happened that time and Edward looked revolted.

"How could she treat you like that?"

"I should have listened." I said, yawning and snuggling under my blanket. I felt safe for the first time. I never wanted him to go away.

"Are you sure, there won't be a problem if I stay over the night?"

"I'm sure you'd like to take a photo while I sleep." I winked and smiled at him.

Edward took me in his arms, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	4. Slavery

**A/N: I don't own it.**

**I'll update every Saturday, I'll try to keep this promise. My winter exams are here, so I don't have much time for writing. I hope you'll stick with me.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta!**

* * *

_We say that slavery has vanished from European civilization, but this is not true. Slavery still exists, but now it applies only to women and its name is prostitution. __VICTOR HUGO_, _Les Misérables_

"Bella." A velvet voice called my name; I didn't want to wake up. I was having a nice dream about my photographer. "Bella, I know you are awake. Your eyelids are fluttering." His breath was on my face.

"I took lots of pictures of you while you were sleeping." He confessed.

I opened my eyes and gazed in his green ones. "I was joking."

"I wasn't. You talked." He smirked.

I groaned and turned over, burrowing my face in the pillow. Edward's hands caressed my back and they settled on my ass. "I was trying to be a gentleman this morning." He murmured and I felt him move behind me.

"Don't be." I said in the pillow and raised my ass in the air. Fear gripped me the second he held my hips. I shivered violently and I was trying to convince myself he won't hurt me as the other man had.

"Bella?"

A sob escaped my throat and I bit down the pillow.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" he asked panicked and took me in his arms.

"N-no. Bad memories." I whispered and searched blindly for a tissue. Edward handed me a tissue and crushed me to his chest.

"Have some men hurt you?" he asked seething. I nodded in his chest and blew my nose. Had it not been Edward, I would have been in deep shit for crying right now.

"I'll never hurt you. You must tell me when something I do is too much. It includes the pictures I take."

"Alright." I told him and got up.

He got up too and started fumbling with his clothes. He turned to me with his wallet in hand and frowned down, muttering under his breath.

"I really hate to ask, but how much? I haven't done this shit in my life."

My heart sped up, he wanted to pay me. The tears were back and as much as I tried to hold them in, they spilled. "I don't care." I choked out.

How could I be wrong about him? I thought him as different, but he still thought he has to pay for his pleasure.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered and came to me. "Are we talking about hundreds? Bella, help me here. I have no idea what to do."

"There's not a specify price. You pay as much as you thought I was worth it." I sniffed and marched in the bathroom where I let the tears fall for good.

The knob turned but it didn't open. Did he really think I'd let him in?

"Bella! I apologize if I was rude. I don't want…Victoria to be mad at you. Do you really think I'd pay for that? It was worth much more than money. Bella, open the door." He pleaded.

I opened it and in an instant, I was in his arms. "I am so sorry. I can imagine how I made you feel. Forgive me, sweetheart." Sweetheart? Oh dear, what did I get myself into? I couldn't let him get attached.

"Try not to get too close. I am what I am." I told him sincerely.

"And I will save you. I promise."

"You don't have to pay. Madame told us to thank you for your generosity of taking pictures of us or painting us…" I trailed off.

"Five?" Edward asked quietly, his eyes burning in mine.

"Five…what?" I asked scared.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe billions and it still won't be enough for how you made me feel. Is it even legal what is she doing?"

"She has a doctor come to check on us every now and then."

"Bella." He growled.

"I don't know if she has any legal documents." I said honestly.

He took my face in his hands, "I will get you out of here. Even if it is the last thing I do." He murmured and kissed my forehead. I bit my lip and put my hand over his lips to stop tempting me to kiss them. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled by my hand.

"I want to kiss you, so bad." I admitted and blushed at my words.

"Let me." He took my hand from his mouth and put two fingers over my lips, they started burning. He pressed his lips to his fingers, his eyes holding mine.

"Stop. I'm not that strong." I said sternly and moved away.

"Bella! We ha-" Alice stopped mid jump and sentence. "Oh shit!" she murmured and looked at Edward.

"He was just leaving." I said quickly, thrust his shirt, and bag in his hands. I saw the wallet on the bed, threw it over his bag, and pushed him out the door.

"But…"

"No. Just go." I insisted and closed the door after him. I slumped on the door and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What was that?" Alice asked quietly.

"Don't ask. I have no idea. Are you okay?" I asked her, remembering last night.

"Yes. Jasper liked the costume." She giggled. "He sketches in coal." She said dreamily.

"Well, I can see you had fun, too."

"Not as much as you. I didn't let him pay either. But what the hell was he doing here, now? You kept him over the night?"

"We fell asleep." I said and went to brush my teeth.

"Bella, Bella." I ignored her babbling and when I finished brushing my teeth, I returned to my room and got dressed.

"BLUE!" I froze mid zipping my dress. "MY OFFICE, NOW!" Must she yell for the whole house to know I'm going to be punished?

Alice finished zipping my dress and threw some flats at me. "Go." She hurried me.

I opened the door to her office and almost stumbled when I saw Edward there. She wasn't going to hurt him because I kept him over the night! I was about to tell her to let him go and do as she pleased with _me_ when she smiled brightly and gestured to take the seat next to Edward. Huh?

I sat down and threw him a questioning glance. His smiled crookedly and nudged my leg with his.

"The pictures are marvelous, Blue! You are extremely photogenic!"

"Thank you?" I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Keep them all and keep taking such pictures of her! It's a rare nice day. Why don't you spend it with him? You can go to the park and take some nice pictures…"

I blinked a few times, not believing my ears. "Excuse me?"

"Victoria- can I call you Victoria?" he whispered fearfully. She smiled and nodded. She was in a very good mood; she must have been fucked last night. "Well, Victoria is nice enough to let me steal you for the day." Edward told me gently. The word _steal_ sent shivers down my spine.

"Is it alright what I am wearing?" I asked, still not believing that she was letting me go with a stranger.

"Perfect." Edward told me and took my hand. "I will have her back by sunset."

"NO!" Victoria yelled. "I want a picture of her at sunset on a bench. Have her back before ten. We are having guests." I don't know what sickened me worse. The idea of her fantasying about me, or that she indirectly told Edward that I was going to be with someone tonight.

"Where should we go?" Edward asked as we got out of the house. I glanced at the sky and let myself soak in the sun, closing my eyes for a second.

"Go to the park." I said, still not opening my eyes.

"Before that. It's only nine o'clock. Have you seen the Art Museum?"

"No."

"We're going there. I want to see it." He said, grinning. He gripped my hand and dragged me after him, walking too fast for me. I was still fearful of my freedom. I kept glancing back and around.

"You look like an escaped convicted murderer! Stop fidgeting before the police comes our way." Edward whispered in my ear.

"This is a cruel joke. She never trusts strangers! I am barely allowed out. I go out only to buy things and to a movie sometimes…"

"People always trust the devil."

"Are you calling yourself a devil?"

"I am one, for tricking the bitch." He said proudly. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh you never know who can hear you." I said urgently. "How do we get to that museum?"

"Walk."

We made our way through masses of people, just walking, talking, and holding hands. That was the best thing. We arrived there but it was closed. It was a Sunday.

"Park?" Edward offered, pouting.

"Let's grab something to eat first." He spotted a KFC and made me wait outside. He came out, ten minutes later, with two big bags of food.

"I know you are a growing boy and everything, but how much do you eat?"

"Firstly, I didn't have breakfast, which is very important to me. Secondly, part of it, it's for you."

I sighed and we went to the park. There was a quiet area and I plopped down in the grass. We ate, joked, and acted as a normal…couple? After I was full, I lay down and made shapes of the clouds.

I heard a click from my left and turned my head only to be blinded by his blitz.

"Edward." I scolded.

"Turn your head." He instructed, grinning.

"No." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do it." He growled.

"Make me." It was so easy to be with him. To be myself. The one that I had been before…everything happened.

"You shouldn't have said that." Edward said quietly and before I could blink, he was on top of me.

"Be careful." I said as his face came very close to mine.

"She will never know."

"I will. I am not the best liar." I admitted.

"Perfect." He groaned and slumped on top of me. He kissed my neck and caressed my arm.

"Can I take a picture of you?" I asked as I drunk in his features.

"No."

"Please?" I begged and stuck my hands in his back pockets, squeezing his ass.

Edward moaned and shifted his hips in mine. I could feel he was rapidly hardening. "Now it will be embarrassing to move."

I pushed him on his back and straddled his lap. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and started taking pictures of him. He made funny faces and stuck his head in his shirt, protesting he didn't look good.

"You're beautiful! Get your head out and let me take a picture of it." He froze under me and let out a long moan.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Edward asked breathlessly.

I replied my words in my head, a few times, before I gasped realizing how it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that." I said fast.

"Don't panic. I am not mad."

We ended up pressed against a tree and I prayed the cops would have some other business. We had sex again. This time in the park and it felt amazing to feel the grass under me and the tree behind me. And Edward in me, of course.

He took a few snaps of me there, against the tree, telling me that I looked amazing in the post coital haze. My hair was everywhere and my cheeks were pink.

"Wait! Let me put my knickers back." I protested when he made me spread my legs.

"Like that." He grinned and arranged my legs at a better angle. This was different from last night. At least then, I was all naked, now…I wasn't.

We made it to a bench where he took pictures of me in the sunset. "You look really beautiful." He complemented.

"You don't have to say it." I sighed.

"You are." I blushed and hid behind my hair. His head came closer to me and he brushed the hair away from my face. "No one will know. Please. I never wanted anything in my life more than to kiss you."

"You can't. Please, understand she will kill me." I begged him.

Edward sighed and took my hand, leading me out of the park. "When will I see you again?"

"When you come and take the next pictures." I told him.

"Can't I just…come by? Every night." He whispered the last part.

"NO!" I screamed. "No way. She will realize there's something…wrong."

"Wrong? You don't want this?"

"More than you know. You make me feel alive again." I admitted.

We walked back to the house, Edward stopping every now and then and kissing various parts of me.

"I'm walking you inside and telling her we took the pictures. And that I am spending the night. If she won't accept it, then I'll tell her that I _want_ to spend the night."

I gaped at him. "No, Edward. Please. Not yet, she's smart. And she'll make you pay." I muttered the last words.

"The hell if I care! No other men will ever touch you again. Watch me." He said stubbornly.

"Don't cause a scene." I begged him as we entered the house.

"You're back! Go to your room. I have a friend for you there. It's ten thirty." She announced me. Time passed so quickly when I was with Edward. I was late.

"Actually, I wanted to stay the night, again." Edward jumped in and narrowed his eyes at me, daring me say something.

"Tomorrow night, she is yours. I already have someone for her, tonight. Good bye." Madame sneered and closed the door in Edward's nose.

"You may know my friend. He is there to make you understand that you are mine and you are a whore, still." She snapped at me and pushed me to my room.

Please, don't let it be the guy that hurt me! Or her friend that wanted only head! I shuddered and entered my room.

When my eyes landed on the man in my bed, I fainted.

I woke up in my bed and puzzled. Jacob was next to me with a cloth in his hand. The scene was so familiar…

"Does it hurt badly?"

"What?" I rasped out. What was wrong with my voice? I got up and fell back with a howl of pain. I felt beaten up or run over by a car. "What happened?" I asked scared.

"Take a look at yourself. I have a bowl here if you want to puke." He said gently. Puke? What was wrong with me?

I glanced at myself. I could see the whip's marks everywhere on my body. My skin was sliced open and I was still bleeding on some parts.

"You have a cut on your cheek and some of your hair is here." My stomach turned at the amount of hair he pointed to.

"Puke." I mumbled and I started throwing up as soon as I had the bowl under my nose.

Jacob kept my hair up and rubbed my neck. "He did a number on you. And Madame isn't even mad."

"HE?" I choked up.

"James is his name. He is lunatic. He beat you with the curtain's string. Yours is pretty big. We heard the yelling and everyone rushed here. You were unconscious but still yelling in pain. There was blood everywhere and the sadistic man was raping you while hurting you. I had nightmares last night."

"Jake…water." I whispered, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Oh that's Carlisle. Madame let him come." He whispered to me and went to answer the knocking.

"Whoa there! Who are you?" Jake yelled. I turned my head to see Edward watching me devastated.

"Who?" He asked quietly as he took in my bruised body.

"Jake…Go and see where Carlisle is. I'm going to faint again if I smell the blood." I instructed. He left reluctantly.

"Who did this to you, Bella? I'm going to kill the motherfucker!"

"The one…that wanted to rape me that night…when Madame got me." I explained.

"He's dead. I'm going to kill him." He seethed. "God, how he hurt you."

"Don't…do anything." I rasped and winced as I took his hand. I had knickers and an undershirt on me but they were full of my blood. Edward watched me with a deep emotion in his eyes.

"What can I do?" he whispered and rubbed my hand.

I didn't have time to answer, because Carlisle came in. "I see you are awake this time."

"Yes. I wish I wasn't. It hurts." I said slowly.

"I'm sure. Gentlemen. Some privacy, please." Carlisle told Edward and Jacob.

"I'm not leaving." Edward demanded, never breaking my gaze.

"Go. I'll be here."

"No."

Jacob left and I told Carlisle he could start doing whatever he wanted to do, knowing Edward wouldn't move anytime soon. He listened, shooting interested glances to Edward. As Edward paced the room, grumbling to himself, Carlisle applied some gooey thing on me.

"Who is that young man?" he whispered quietly so Edward won't hear.

"My photographer." I explained.

"I see." He didn't say anything else but he took a grave look. Before he left, he took Edward aside and they shared a few words I didn't catch.

"Why are you here?" I asked Edward some time later, when I got sick of him watching me upset.

"Well I wasn't allowed to see you that next night so I came now. A week is simply too much. I had to see you, I had a feeling something happened." He confessed.

"A week…?"

"Yes. When did you wake up?"

"Now?" It sounded like a question. I had been out for a week? That explained why I was so sore, besides the obvious. "Could you…help me?" I asked slowly.

He was next to me in a second. "What can I do?" he whispered urgently. "Does something hurt? Of course, it hurts! I'll kill him, Bella."

"Help me up." I said, hoping he will stop threatening that guy.

"Don't even think! You're hurt and it will hu-"

"I have to _pee_!" I cut off his rambling. Edward smiled at my newfound strength and took me in his arms carefully, walking to my bathroom. He dropped me next the toilet and sat on the edge of my tub. "Do you mind?" I asked and gestured to the door.

"What if…Fine." He concluded and left. "I'm right here if you need me."

This had gone from bad to horrible. He shouldn't be here because he was scared for me! He should come here just for the stupid photos and…so I could thank him. He was getting attached and Madame would notice. She had already noticed, that was the reason I had to suffer through James's torturing. And I'd lie if I didn't admit that I was feeling something around Edward. I was such a fool.

As I washed my hands, I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror. My hair was knotted and I looked like Medusa, I had a cut on my cheek, my lips looked sliced and my eyes were red. How could he even look at me?

"Bella? I'm coming in!" The door opened before he finished talking. "You're okay." He sighed in relief. "I thought you fainted or something."

"Perfect." I said. I felt better, but still my legs and arms were hurting me.

"You are." I gaped at him. No, this isn't happening.

"Don't do this! Please, don't." I begged him.

"Do what? Compliment you? I will do it every day." Edward said sincerely, "Let's get you back to bed."

I didn't have time to protest as he scooped me up again. In my room, there was Madame on my chair and was watching us intently.

"Blue. I'll do what I haven't done in my life to your friends." I stared at her anxiously. Edward put me on the bed, not moving from next to me. He was glaring at her.

"I am sorry I brought James here. I was scared you'd go and do a stupid thing since I had let you out with a stranger that day. I should have thought you'd stay true to your word." She sounded modest. "For a change, I'll let him stay here tonight. Jacob needs he's sleep, too. And Edward wants his muse back so he can finish the collage." Madame said slowly. "I'm sorry, Blue." She apologized again and left.

I stared dumbstruck at the door then at Edward who smiled proudly. I had a feeling he had something to do with this, but I was too tired to ask. I snuggled in his side and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was, "Carmen you can do it. Thank you. The name is James."

* * *

**So, this is it until next Saturday. :)**

**Review! I love your reviews!**


	5. Have faith

**Not mine. Thanks to my beta! And guys, review, please! I have only one review for the last chapter :(**

* * *

_Immediately He made the disciples get into the boat and go ahead of Him to the other side, while He sent the crowds away. After He had sent the crowds away, He went up on the mountain by Himself to pray; and when it was evening, He was there alone. But the boat was already a long distance from the land, battered by the waves; for the wind was contrary. And in the fourth watch of the night He came to them, walking on the sea. When the disciples saw Him walking on the sea, they were terrified, and said, "It is a ghost!" And they cried out in fear. But immediately Jesus spoke to them, saying, "Take courage, it is I; do not be afraid."  
Peter said to Him, "Lord, if it is You, command me to come to You on the water." And He said, "Come!" And Peter got out of the boat, and walked on the water and came toward Jesus. But seeing the wind, he became frightened, and beginning to sink, he cried out, "Lord, save me!" Immediately Jesus stretched out His hand and took hold of him, and said to him, "You of little faith, why did you doubt?" When they got into the boat, the wind stopped. And those who were in the boat worshiped Him, saying, "You are certainly God's Son!"  
When they had crossed over, they came to land at Gennesaret. And when the men of that place recognized Him, they sent word into all that surrounding district and brought to Him all who were sick; and they implored Him that they might just touch the fringe of His cloak; and as many as touched it were cured. __** Jesus Walks on the Water, The Bible - Matthew 14:30 **_

"Don't move an inch, bitch!" I heard his mean growl and a hard slap on my ribs.

I tried to stop wriggling, but it hurt and I wanted it to go away. "No, please." I begged.

Something hit me hard over my back and I screamed.

"Bella! Bella!" I was aware of someone yelling my name but the pain was so strong. A soft hand touched my cheek and rubbed it. "Open your eyes, please. Please, Bella."

I opened them slowly afraid of more pain and I met Edward's worried green gaze. A strangled sob escaped me out of relief and terror, I think and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm here. He will never touch you again." He vowed lowly and caressed my hair. He took my hand and played with my fingers as I calmed down from my hysterics.

"Want to know a story?" Edward whispered after some time.

"If it involves you." I said, blushing at my forwardness.

"I'm in there, all right." He chuckled. I felt his lips on my hair and he sighed there, heavily.

"I was eight, maybe nine and waiting for my mom to come get me home from school. She was late and I stayed in the playground." I didn't like where this was going. "Well…let's say that two older boys came to me and said some things. I didn't mind them and tried to ignore them, until one pushed me from my place on the swing. I ended up with a bloody lip after they were done. I tried to fight back, but I was too little. I told my mother that I hit my face on the swing."

"Why? That was bullying!" I said incredulously.

"Because I am independent and I didn't want her coming to school and haunting those two. That only made me weak and a mommy's boy." He explained and turned me so he was looking in my eyes. "You know why I told you this?"

"To tell me that I am weak…" I hinted. His eyes widened and he shook his head no.

"No, Bella. I said it to show you that strong persons get over anything. They remember the bad times, but go on with their lives and don't let those bad people rule their lives! That only spurs the bad ones, to see that they hit a nerve. And you are strong and I want you to try and get over what happened." Edward whispered fervently and for a second I almost saw myself picking myself up and continuing my life. But the illusion was gone as soon as it started. What life?

"Why try? What life do I have? You at least, had a reason to pick yourself up after that. You had your parents…" I said, trying to keep the tears in my eyes. I had no one.

"Do it for me, Bella." His eyes penetrated my soul and his words sent my heart in frenzy.

I jerked on the other side of the bed when someone knocked on my door. We had been leaning closer and closer, our lips mere inches apart.

"Come in." I squeaked, trying to settle my breathing.

"Morn', Bells!" Jake grinned. His grin fell when he saw Edward.

"Hey!" I said half heartily.

"I brought you breakfast. How are you? I have to tell Madame how you feel." He explained and put a bag on my bed.

"I'm better, I guess. Is that fast-food?" I asked bewildered.

"Actually, yes it is. I bought it myself, her orders." I blinked. She never allowed us to eat fast-food.

"Wow…okay. Thank you."

"I'll go report back. See you later." He waved and left the room.

Edward started taking hamburgers and fries out of the bag as if nothing awkward had happened.

"Hmm can I have this? I love the double cheese bur- What's wrong?" he asked me concerned when he looked at me.

"I think…I hurt Jake." I said, not sure if it was true or not. "He did all this for me and…" I sighed and picked a hamburger.

"You wished it was him here?" Edward asked me interested.

"Not really. I prefer your company."

That sent Edward in a fit and he ended up with tears on his cheeks. I joined him in laughter, but I couldn't even do it properly, my sides hurt badly.

He stopped laughing abruptly as his phone rang. A grin spread on his face as he answered. What could make him so happy?

"Carmen?" Edward was almost bouncing. Who was Carmen? My heart was beating out of my chest and I squeezed the hamburger in my hand, making a mess. "Really? Perfect! How can I ev- I know, but I _want_ to!" he emphasized it. "Sure. Yes, I am here…Okay, bye."

He turned to me and eyed the hamburger. "Why did you kill it?"

"Who is Carmen?" My words dragged out, one by one. I shouldn't feel like this. I really shouldn't be jealous.

"Oh…She's my cousin." Edward explained and extricated the ruined hamburger from my hand then cleaned my fingers with a paper tissue. "She did something for me. For you. She's a cop."

The blood drained from my face. "What have you done, Edward?" I could only think of him ratting Madame out and I didn't see anything good coming from this.

"She's got _him_ in prison. For life."

"Him?" I asked faintly.

"Yes. James." Edward whispered and gauged my reaction. "Now, let's not think of him anymore. I'm quite hungry."

I snatched another hamburger and started eating with newfound power. He would never come back. He would rot in prison. "Thank you." I whispered to Edward.

"Anytime. It was either this or me hunting him down."

We ate in relative silence, his moans interrupting the silence from time to time. Even though I felt bad and everything still hurt, my body reacted to his sounds.

"Just keep them in!" I exclaimed and gave up eating, after fifteen minutes.

Edward looked at me confused and licked his upper lip where he had ketchup. I bit my lip to keep my own moan in.

"Just…stop moaning." I rushed out the last words.

A mischievous look came in his eyes and he leaned closer. I stopped breathing and watched him with wide eyes. He licked the corner of my mouth. "You had a bit of sauce." He murmured and returned his attention to his third cheeseburger.

***

"Why are you so quiet? Is it still hurting?" Edward asked concerned as he moved my hand on the pillow so he could take another picture.

"No." I said quietly. Should I tell him? Alice said I should, but I can't. Why would he care if today were my birthday?

"Bella." He groaned and snapped a picture then put the camera aside. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I insisted.

"Something is wrong. You acted off since I came." He muttered and crawled next to me, watching me intently.

"Fine! Don't do anything stupid. I already hate it as it is." I snapped. "Today…is my birthday." I said slowly hoping he won't do anything about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hate it!" I yelled. "Go back to taking pictures."

"I took too many today." Edward whispered and stretched next to me. His hand lifted the tank top and kissed my stomach then his tongue circled my navel making me moan. "I know how to wish a 'Happy Birthday', just let me do this."

"Oh-kay." I groaned and he bit softly at my sides.

Edward lifted the tank top off me and took my nipple in his mouth. "You taste marvelous." He murmured and one of his hands sneaked in my small panties, rubbing me there softly.

"More." I moaned, arching my chest in his face. His finger slipped between my folds and I cried out, fisting my hand in his hair. I felt him grin against my breast and press his finger against my bundle of nerves.

"Today is for you." Edward whispered and a second later, my knickers disappeared and his mouth was on me.

"NO!" I shouted but my cry was lost as he bit on my clit.

He said something that I didn't hear, but felt it and it sent tingles down my spine. His tongue worked miracles and when I felt it slip inside me, I exploded, grasping his hair and tugging at it.

As I came back to Earth, I saw Edward rubbing his scalp and watching me sheepishly.

"Oh, I hurt you!" I said horrified with myself.

"I'll live." He chuckled. "I think I'll die happy if the world ended now."

I frowned at his words and fisted my hand in his undershirt, bringing him closer. I wanted to reciprocate. And for the first time in my life, I wanted to give someone head.

"You really taste marvelous, Bella." I blushed bright red at his words.

I turned him on his back and fumbled with the button of his jeans. I managed to get it open then I lowered the zipper, brushing his hard member. I grinned when I heard Edward hiss.

It brought out a side of me, I had no idea existed. I wanted to do so many stupid things, things I saw in the bad porn movies Madame made us see. I licked his chest and bit his nipples, kissed down the trail of hair that went to The Promise Land. I tugged at his boxers and all too soon, I had him naked on my bed. I glanced at him. Edward's head was on my pillow, his eyes shut a look of pure ecstasy on his face and his hands fisted on my headboard. I licked once from base to the tip, preying I won't mess it up. It was my first time, actually. His mouth formed an O and a low moan escaped it, making my stomach clench with desire. I wrapped my lips around him and lowered my head. He hit the back of my throat and I gagged, mentally kicking myself for not relaxing my throat.

"Swallow and relax your throat." Edward rasped, one of his hands suddenly behind my head, guiding me gently. And with his help, I managed to bring him to orgasm.

I stayed on top of him as he regulated his breathing again. "Are you okay?" I whispered. Edward turned his eyes to me and brought my face closer to his. "I love you, Bella."

While a part of me wanted to shout it back and hug him, another part said, "No! You can't!"

Hurt became evident on his face and in his eyes. "I will keep my promise. We can do this."

"You are absurd!" I exclaimed and rolled on my side.

"Isabella." Edward murmured and rolled on top of me. "I always keep my promises."

"I never said that I'm coming with you."

"You will. I'll use force! Do you really enjoy it here?"

I felt a muscle twitch in my jaw. How could he say that? If my hands wouldn't have been trapped by his large hand, I would have slapped him. "I can't leave this place. She will know!"

"She won't." Edward countered and nudged my legs apart with his knee and settled between my thighs. "I'll do everything I can to save you, but you have to cooperate. You know the Bible verse about 'Swim Peter', I think it was about Him helping Peter but Peter had to swim too, to have faith in himself. That's what you have to do, Bella. Show me you want to be saved and I will save you." I watched him amazed.

"Are you quoting from the Bible…here? Like this?" I groaned as he moved closer, slipping in me.

"Bella! You missed the point." Edward sighed exasperated and pushed his hips, filling me completely.

"This isn't my choice, Edward. I can't choose what to do, if I were to choose I'd choose you without blinking." I blurted out.

He grinned wildly and buried his head in my neck, starting to move his hips. Something was different. I could feel every vein of him; the sensation was like…skin on skin. "STOP!" I yelled frightened when I realized he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered pained.

"No. We just…forgot…protection." I said in mortification. It had never happened this.

After Edward rolled a condom on him, he came back to keeping my hands above my head and started pounding in me. I was so wet that he moved so easily in and out of me and all too soon I felt my muscles constricting on his erection. "I really love you." He whispered and kissed along my jaw to my ear where his put his lips and just stayed there, breathing hard as he kept his fast peace.

"I love you, Edward." I breathed before I exploded. I felt so weak after admitting that, so scared that Madame could find out, so exhilarated that he was sharing my feelings although there hadn't been a doubt, ever.

He came with a guttural moan and fell on top of me in a heap. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheeks and nose. When he opened his eyes, I could see the love shining in them. I hoped I didn't mirror his expression or I'd be in trouble.

The trouble knocked on my door. "Blue! Madame wants you in her office." Jane's nasally voice announced.

I sighed and glanced at Edward.

"I'll be here. Or do you want me to come with you? To show her some pictures…"

"No. I'll go alone." I whispered and got out of the bed. I put my panties and the silk robe, my slippers and I went to Madame.

I knocked once. "Come in." I heard her say.

"You wanted to see me?" I whispered as I entered her office.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm well, thank you." I said looking at my slippers.

"We're having guests, soon. That's why I asked." She told me. Her blue eyes seeing through me, I'm sure.

"I just thanked my photographer." I blurted out.

"So you feel better. Go back." She murmured and snatched a paper from her desk. I backed out of the room. "Oh and Blue!" I turned to her, my heart pounding in my chest. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." I whispered and left her office. I felt like collapsing any second. I had been sure she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know anything about my recent conversation with Edward.

I closed the door of my room behind me and fell on my knees, gasping for air.

"Bella! Did she hurt you?" Edward asked panicked.

"She just wanted…to make sure I'm fine." I explained and fell in his arms. He scooped me up and put me on my bed.

"You know…I actually have something for you." He murmured in my hair.

"You shouldn't have wasted your money on me." I protested.

"I didn't. I swear." He whispered and shuffled around getting something from his satchel. "Here."

I looked down and saw a picture of me by my window, here in this room. I had this silk robe on me, my hair was twisted in a messy bun and I was gazing outside lost in my thoughts.

"Thank you. I love it." I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I thought you'd like it. I should go." Edward said after a few moments.

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon. I have to work on the collage. The first one is almost done."

"When are you showing her the first one?" I asked, watching as he got dressed.

"By Christmas, earlier I think. Now, where is my sock?" he muttered and glanced around then dropped on his knees to look under the bed. His ass was almost the same level with my face, because I was leaning on the edge of the bed on my elbows. I smacked his ass, because it was there. He jumped startled and hit his head on the bed.

"Fuck." He groaned and his head appeared in front of mine, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't resist." I smirked and kissed his nose. Edward growled and then disappeared again searching for his sock. "Got you!" he yelled victoriously form the other side of the room.

"How did it get there?" I asked amused.

"I threw them away." He grinned and winked making me melt. "I'll see you in two days. Be good and rub that cream Carlisle gave you on your bruises."

"I will. Bye, Edward." I whispered and got up on my knees. He came to me and took me in his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I love you so much. If any other bastard hurts you, I'll kill them." He murmured dangerously in my hair.

"They won't. Love you, too." It was so easy to say it, now.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said quietly, took his satchel and left.

I felt alone and cold the second he left the room. I wanted him back. I had gotten used to sleeping next to him, to have him here with me every second. Could I do what he wanted? Could I run away with him? The idea was perfect, but there were so many things that could go wrong…

I had to wait and see if Madame realized the changes in me. I could see them and preyed no one else will see them. If she doesn't see them then maybe I could think of running with Edward.

But that was something for another person's life that I will never have so I should stop thinking this nonsense right now.

* * *

**It's going in the right direction, I can feel it. Review, pleasee! Next chapter in a week, but I want at least five reviews!**


	6. Choice

**Twilight saga isn't mine. SM owns it all.**

**This chapter isn't beta-ed, but as soon as I can, I'll beta it. Thank you for all your reviews and encouragements. We're getting closer to the point where the prologue was written...I'm so excited! **

**As you can see, Edward's thoughts make an appearance, but only for a brief period of time.**

* * *

_It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny.__ Jean Nidetch_

**EPOV**

It was Christmas Eve and I couldn't wait to show _her_ the collage and be free to go stay with Bella. If she won't be so stubborn…I could save her so easily, but she found a new concern. "What about Rose and Alice?". I've talked with Jasper and Emmett and they were willing to help them, too. So there, mission accomplished, but my Bella won't accept anything.

The front door opened to reveal Jacob.

"Come in." he said distracted.

I changed a look with Jasper and we entered the house.

"You know the way, don't linger. The girls are busy." Saying that, he left.

"Oh cheer up! Alice said he's not bad!" Jasper clapped my shoulder.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't find him with Alice when she was…well I don't want to remember about that. Let's go and get over with this." I sighed and led the way to Victoria's office.

Our talent impressed her and she kept telling me how much she loved the collage.

"Now you can go to your muses." She grinned at us and sent us out of her office.

Alice was just walking up the stairs.

"Green, look who is here! Show her the marvelous art you created!" Victoria exclaimed and took my elbow dragging me to Bella's room.

When we approached the room, I realized she was…busy. I felt sick and I tried to stop, but Victoria pulled me forward.

She pounded on the door. "Blue! You have a guest. I'll let him here."

She didn't answer and I started panicking, I could see Victoria was sort of anxious, too. After how I screamed at her in September…anxious was an understatement. "Blue?" she tried again.

The door opened and a man came out, sneered at us and left.

Victoria squeezed my arm to keep me from rushing inside, but I had none of it. I snatched my arm from her grasp and entered the room. The bed was empty. I felt the blood draining from my face.

Bella emerged from the bathroom, obvious to the people in her room. She had her hair in a towel and couldn't see us. I should have known they had been in the bathroom; the man's hair had been wet. She was alright, she was safe.

"Blue! Why didn't you answer!??" Victoria yelled, but I could see she was revealed that Bella was okay.

Bella screamed and dropped the towel and when her eyes found mine, they widened. "Ehh I was…in the bath…I didn't hear…" she stammered, blushing lightly.

"Don't let it happen again!" Victoria said in a guarded voice and left the room.

"You scared me. When she asked for you and you didn't answer…oh Bella!" I rushed to her and crashed her to my chest.

"I'm fine." She whispered in my chest. She leaned her head and kissed my cheek. "It's a surprise."

"It was meant to be one. I showed her the collage." I grinned and let go of her. She went to her vanity and took a brush and the blow dryer. "Can I?" I asked before I realized what I said.

Bella quirked an eyebrow but put the blow dryer in my hand. "Don't make it fluffy, please."

"I'll try." I answered and started drying her hair. Meanwhile, she grabbed her cream and started rubbing it on her feet and hands. She trusted me not to make her look like she had a meeting with an electric shock.

"You can stop." Bella announced me after fifteen minutes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Let me show you the collage." I was eager and nervous at the same time. She has to like it more than Victoria. Her opinion counts more than Victoria's will ever count.

Bella took the collage and admired it, cocking her head, biting her lip, her eyes widening, gasping, smiling…"It's so beautiful." She whispered after a few minutes.

"Keep it." I said nonchalantly and sprawled on the bed. My heart was beating out of my chest, I was happy she liked it. I had put a lot of work to make it look that good. "Would she let you out if I asked nicely?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not planning anything." I smirked.

"Edward…"

"Not now, on New Year's night." I kept going.

"She won't and you know it." Bella groaned and fell next to me. I rolled her on top of me and kissed her neck.

"I'll ask nicely and promise to bring you back."

"How come…You have to bring me back! But it's absurd…we're not going anywhere."

"I'd like to take you to my studio and…take pictures of you there?" I put it as a question and watched her carefully. Her eyes widened and then she started laughing.

"You're mad!" Bella exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, turned her around and started tickling her. She squirmed under me and started panting. "S-stop!"

"No." I grinned and continued tickling her.

"Fine! Talk with her." Bella managed to say, gasping for air. I stopped my assault.

"I'll do it in the morning." I decided.

"She'd realize there's something…here. You can't spend your nights here." Bella said afraid.

"I am so tired, all of a sudden." I groaned mockingly and fell next to her. I put my arm over my eyes and let a dramatic snore out.

She giggled and straddled me. "Are you still tired?"

"Yesss." I moaned, feeling myself getting hard. I gripped her waist and thrust up in her core. She helped me out of my clothes and soon we were under her blanket, making love.

"You like this?" I whispered, gazing in her eyes and moving my hips slowly.

"Yes, don't stop."

"I'm not planning on ever stopping." I answered and buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent. It was so common for us to make love like this, from the first time we did it. I loved her so much; I couldn't imagine being more forceful with her or hurting her in any way. The sounds she was making, the way her neck arched back when she was close to her release, the way her eyes sparkled, how happy and carefree she was when I was here, I wanted to see her like every day, every second. I had to get her out of here.

"I love you, Edward." I moaned at her words and whispered them back then came, bringing her with me.

I flopped on my back and my eyes fell on her nightstand where the man from before had thrown his money. I felt the usual nausea sensation as I watched the three bills, bundled there.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella whispered anxiously as she sensed the change in my mood.

"I hate that you have to do this. If you'd only listen, Bella! Jazz and Emmett are willing to help Alice and Rose! Just damn listen to me!" I shouted, suddenly angry at her stubborn nature.

She wrapped the blanket around her and got on her knees. "What if Madame finds out? She won't only kill the three of us, but you, too! I can't let her hurt you, Edward!"

"Don't you trust me, Bella? She even wants us to stay longer, now…Bella, I can't just come here and watch what happens to you…What you're subjecting yourself to do when I am offering you a normal life." I hissed.

"Firstly, I trust you. Always. Secondly, I am…afraid of leaving. There, I said it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be. I'll protect you and we'll use the plane tickets she'll give me. We'll go to Paris and start a new life."

"She'll know where you are! Where _we_ are! Edward don't be stupid!"

"We'll go somewhere else…I'll do anything I have to, just to save you. Bella, I've told you this before. You just have to show me you want to be saved." I pleaded her.

She watched me sadly and I could see her answer, I didn't need her words. She wanted this, but she was afraid of Victoria.

**BPOV**

I tightened the winter jacket around me and gripped Edward's hand as he led me to his apartment. My jacket was small and it was too thin for this weather.

"We're almost there." Edward murmured and rubbed my hands. I nodded; glad we'd be out of the cold winter air.

We reached an apartment complex and went up many stairs until Edward stopped in front of a metal door. After he fumbled with the keys for a moment, he opened it and held it for me to enter first. "This is me." He whispered, his tone somewhat embarrassed.

I turned to see him, but it was too dark to gauge his expression. I rubbed his cheek and took his hand, entering his apartment.

"There's no light those days, I'm sorry. It's because of the lights from outside…you know…the decorations." He rambled nervously. "But I have candles." Edward told me confidently and went in search of candles.

After the candles were lit, I could see a wide area, which was his 'studio' and two other doors. There were painting hanging on the walls; a few pots around the room were the water that was falling from the ceiling accumulated. The windows were wide and big, a small table with two chairs was in the corner of the room. On the table were various pictures and objectives for his camera. On the other side of the room was a small folding bed, which didn't look comfortable.

"Now I understand why you spend your nights in my bed." I said lightly, trying to break the tension.

"Uh…it's not that. I just love spending time with you." Edward mumbled, rubbing his neck. I could see him blushing softly under the candle's glow.

"Why is the bed here? Why not in the other room?"

"The other room is for developing the pictures. Come and see. And there is the kitchen and right there, the bathroom." He pointed out.

"You're kidding. Isn't she paying you for taking pictures of me?" I asked outraged.

"She paid for me to finish college in Paris."

"Unbelievable. You can't live here! It's…degrading! Look at this place!" I groaned.

"It's home. For what I need, it's enough." Edward explained and opened the door to show me his developing room. There were so many things around here…He could develop the films the usual way or by his computer, if he used memory cards. He showed me around and after a few hours of watching him point out things excitedly, we decided to move to 'the living room'.

Edward brought a bottle of champagne and he sat on a pillow on the floor, in front of the windows.

"Come, sit." He patted his lap.

"I'll let you open that, first." I laughed at him, watching him frowning and trying to open the cork.

"Just sit, Bella. It's almost midnight and I want to ring in the New Year with you in my lap." He huffed and tugged at the metal of the cork. I lowered myself on his lap and his arms came around me, tugging at the cork as I kept the bottle steady. The cork popped out, almost shattering the window and making us jump.

"I'm proud of you!" I grinned and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Ha ha! So amusing!" he mocked me. His arms tightened around me and kissed my neck.

Fireworks erupted in the air and I watched in awe as they exploded in different shapes and color on the dark sky.

"Happy New Year, love." Edward murmured in my ear, biting the lobe gently.

"Happy New Year, Edward." I whispered and pressed my back to his chest. "Do you have glasses?"

"No, just water glasses. Drink from the bottle." He chuckled.

We shared the bottle and soon, I became lightheaded. I was afraid I'd do something I'd regret. Like kiss him. Or run away with him if he proposed it again.

Edward produced a second bottle, I was talking too loudly even to my ears and I was giggling too much.

I stumbled to his bed and plopped down. I grinned at the ceiling. "I'm drunk." I laughed.

"And you'll find out what a hangover is in the morning." He whispered and kneeled next to the bed.

"Come here." I patted the bed.

"I hardly think it will keep us both. Why don't you just sleep, Bella?"

"No! I want to sleep with you." I exclaimed loudly and clamped a hand over my mouth, laughing at how childishly I sounded. I rolled over, intending to ask him to come in bed with me again, when I started falling and landed on top of him.

"Omph…Ow" he groaned.

"Hi!" I said brightly and kissed his nose.

Edward started laughing. "You're funny when drunk."

I got up and sat on his knees, tugging at his jeans and managing to fall backwards, which sent me in another laughing fit. Edward helped me, undressing himself and myself then put me on top of him. "Can you stay up?"

I cocked my head, contemplating the idea, it felt as if my brain was floating and everything around me was moving, swaying. "I guess." I whispered.

He guided me on his erect member, after slipping a condom on it, and moved me slowly, carefully. I didn't like it like this now. I wanted it harder and faster, I wanted to feel all of him. When I started moving faster on him, something seemed to snap in him and before I could blink, my back was pressed against the wall and Edward was really fucking me. I tightened my legs around him and fisted my hands in his hair, moaning and arching my back.

"Tell me…I'm not…hurting you." Edward rasped out.

"Don't stop!" I yelled and tried meeting his deep thrusts.

His hands gripped my ass and he kept pounding in me until a blinding orgasm shook me. I fell limply on his shoulder and felt him still moving, seeking his own release. Being so sensitive, I came again with him and everything went black after that.

I was dreaming that I was one the sea, I was swaying as the waves sway…I felt the same swaying in my stomach. I jolted up and looked around panicked. I felt the bile rising and turned to the bathroom, wrenching the door open and throwing my head in the toilet. _I'm never drinking again!_ I vowed to myself. I felt tears falling from my eyes as I threw up.

Hands took my hair from my face and lips kissed my shoulder. "Rinse your mouth with this." Edward whispered and thrust a glass in my hand. I did as told and then slumped down, seeking for the cold tile to soothe my headache and my nausea. "Don't lie there, I didn't clean it." I heard Edward say, but couldn't move away. He picked me up and walked me slowly back to his bed. "Take those pills. It will make it better. We have to go back, Victoria will be mad if I don't have you back by sunset."

"What hour…" I tried to ask.

"It's three PM." He whispered. I took the pills and lay back on the bed, which swayed with me.

I must have fallen asleep, because next time I opened my eyes, the sky was purple and darkening and I was moving again but I felt a different motion.

"Oh so you decided to awake." Edward chuckled. I raised my head, which had been resting on his shoulder, to see him.

"What is going on?" I felt better.

"We're almost to your house. I carried you here. I don't want Victoria mad at me or you." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The pills helped. Thanks."

"I'm happy you are better. Can you knock? My hands are sort of occupied…"

I knocked and a moment later, Madame opened the door.

"Are you alright, Blue?" she asked panicked when she saw me in his arms then she glared at Edward.

"She's fine. She was sleeping and I carried her back here. She a bit to drink last night." Edward offered and dropped me on my feet, carefully.

"Thank you bringing her back and allowing me to trust you. Follow me in my office Edward, I have the plane tickets." Madame said coldly and turned on her heels.

"I'll go see Alice and Rose. We'll see each other in a few days." I told him softly.

He rubbed my cheek and nodded, going after Madame.

I knocked on Alice's door and entered her room.

They were both there and Lucy was with them, having her hair braided.

"Oh Bella! You missed all the fun!" Alice giggled and wrapped a band on a braid.

"Girls, have you seen…Lucy!" Jessica sighed and pushed past me, hugging her daughter.

"I promised her to braid her hair." Alice answered then turned her head to me. "So…did you have fun?"

"Yes, tell us!" Jessica exclaimed.

I looked pointedly at Lucy and said, "It was fun. The fireworks were amazing. And I had too much champagne." I explained.

After Jessica left with Lucy, I told the girls everything about my night, well all I remembered.

"You are soo lucky!" Rose exclaimed.

"What about you?" I asked.

They told me about the small party Madame had here, only them, no guests. It seemed more fun than last year.

"Bella, Jasper told me…"

"Alice, don't start this! It's enough Edward bugs me." I groaned. "I want it, believe me! But…not now, I'm too scared."

"Consider it. We'll be free." Rose encouraged me.

"Why don't _you_, run with Emmett? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because Emmett is everything but subtle. If you run away with Edward…while Madame sends a search party after you…we could run, too." She whispered, gesturing between her and Alice.

"I'll think, Rose. I can't promise anything."

"Until March." Alice said solemnly. "I'm sick of this life and of Madame. You are the bravest of us all."

"As I said, I'll think."

* * *

**Please, review! I want more reviews...*pouts***

**See you in a week...kisses and hugs...and don't forget...review :D**


	7. Freedom

**A/N: I don't own anything, too bad.**

**Thanks to my beta and to everyone that reviewed. Keep reviewing. We're at the part where the prologue was. I'm excited! **

**Check out my beta's new story: The Facebook Killer by Shortbritches85. It's about a person going around killing all the people she knew from Forks.**

**Also, go check out the pictures for this story on my profile.**

**Thanks!**

_Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away. __Thomas Fuller____(1608 - 1661)_

_Never kiss._

_Never deny a client._

_Never neglect them. _

_Never show disgust or pain._

_And never, ever fall in love._

The words rang loudly in my ears as Madame circled me like a vulture. Her hand came in contact with my cheek. "Again, Blue. The first one." She hissed in my ear, making me shudder.

"Never kiss." I whispered.

"Have you?"

"Never Madame. Never, not even…before." I pleaded her.

"How about the next one?" she sneered.

"I paid for denying to give head." I whispered, my heart stuttered. I was dreading the last rule.

"Have you neglected someone?"

"Never."

"Have you showed pain or disgust?"

I bit my lip, unsure of my answer. Her palm slapped my cheek again. "I think…once or twice. But you they hurt me." I told her, trying to keep my tone normal and not raise it.

She grasped my hair and yanked my head to her, "Last one, Blue?"

"No." I whispered, afraid she'd hear my heart if she came any closer. It was beating embarrassingly loud.

"Listen to me, Blue and listen closely. Edward Masen is leaving soon. You will forget him and never think of him again!" Madame snarled, making me shudder. _Isn't forget and never think…the same thing? _It's not the time to think of that now, Bella!

"Yes, Madame." I told her seriously.

"Good girl." She patted my head as if I was her dog. "Good night, Blue."

I left her office, made my way to my room in a daze, and fell on my bed. What had I done? How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to fall in love with Edward? WHY?

I remembered Valentine's Day and almost died at how close we were to being discovered. I think then, she realized there was something between Edward and me.

"_It wasn't necessary." I insisted._

_He opened another candy and popped it in my mouth. "I love you, Bella." The delicate candy melted in my mouth and I returned the favor. _

_It felt surreal; we were tangled in each other, under my blanket, eating the Raffaello candies he had brought. "I love you, too, Edward."_

_I tended to forget about what I was, where I was, whom I belonged to when I was with Edward. _

"_Are you willing to try something?" he asked hoarsely._

"_What?" I asked amused by his excitement. I could hear it in his voice and feel it against my stomach. Edward took a candy between his lips and pressed it to my lips, nudging them open. I opened my mouth and bit the candy, grazing my upper lips to his. I wrenched my head away, but Edward kept me there and entered me slowly. His eyes were dark green and blazing, his moves slow but urgent, his hands everywhere. The candy broke and we chewed slowly. Edward turned me on my stomach, somehow not slipping from inside me and started moving slowly. He was in so deep, like this, it felt so right, so normal, so perfect._

"_Is it too much?" he murmured in my ear. His finger was moving on my spine, his other hand squeezing my left breast and his lips on my neck behind my ear._

"_It's perfect. Just…move faster." I begged._

_He complied and sped up, my head fell on the pillow and I had a great view to his member penetrating me. I moaned loudly at the view and pressed my ass to his hips. "Bella." He breathed and steadied my hips, speeding his movements and spurring the fire inside me. _

"_Yes…harder, Edward." I whispered making him groan and move harsher, rougher against me. I felt myself coming closer and closer to my release. As I came undone, I was aware of three things._

_Edward shouting, "God, I love you so much!"_

_Madame's unmistakable footsteps faltered in front of my door as she passed by and my heart beating a mile a minute._

_I turned swiftly and slapped my hand over Edward's mouth, watching the door scared. The footsteps resumed their path, but I knew there would be a time when I'd pay for our mistake._

My door opened, closed and locked. "Hi, love." His whispered softly.

I had to do something drastic tonight, something I was sure would kill me and hurt Edward. I had to say good-bye to him, to tell him to go already.

"How many times have I told you to be careful?" I snapped, turning to him. I regretted yelling the second my eyes landed on his sad face.

"Bella…I'm ehh…I have to…argh! Fuck!" he groaned and rushed to me, crashing me to his chest. I hugged him back. "I'm leaving, my love."

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I never thought he would say the words. I thought…he would just leave and…just that.

I bit on my cheek and swallowed my tears. "One last time?" I asked in a detached tone.

Edward's head snapped to my face, watching me as if I had grown another head.

"Bella, love, come with me. I'm begging you." He whispered and fell on his knees.

"Get up! No need to do this." I said nonchalantly. It pained me too much to see how much he wanted to save me, to give me a real life.

I helped him in bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands encased my fingers. "No!"

"No?" I echoed him, bewildered.

"I didn't come here for one last time, Bella. I came to…plead with you to come with me."

I jumped off the bed and went near the window, feeling like I needed to put distance between us.

"Bella, my sweet Bella…" Edward murmured and came to me, grasping my hand.

"Mr. Masen, please." I said harshly, not recognizing my voice. I had never called him like that.

His eyes widened and he dropped my hand. He started pacing, muttering under his breath. He stopped abruptly and turned to me, his green gaze boring in my eyes. "Carlisle, your doctor…he told me to take care of you and to help you. I promised him, I'd save you."

"That's why you did this?" I asked.

"God, no! Bella, I promised I'd save you long before I met Carlisle." He whispered and resumed his pacing, occasionally running his hand through his wild hair.

I watched him, drinking in his presence, knowing I'd never see him again. "Edward." I started, not know how to continue or what to say.

He turned to me and in two strides was next to me, lifting me up and before we realized what our hands were doing, he was deep inside me, taking me against the windowsill. His lips on my neck, puffing hot air, my nails digging in his ribs.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…" he kept murmuring my name like a mantra and I couldn't help but moan his name in the same way. We came together. We hadn't used a condom and I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Madame would be furious if I got pregnant, but it would be Edward's baby.

We got dressed in silence and Edward sat on the windowsill next to me, took my face in his hands, watching me, not letting me avert my gaze.

"Come with me. Run away with me!" he insisted. I looked in his eyes, wanting to trust him, my devoted client, my green-eyed beauty. Madame would have my head if she ever found me. The life he promised me sounded so promising, but I was WAY out of his league. I had to stay here, this was my home. His eyes were pleading me; I had to look away so I could lie.

"I never loved you, sir. I'm very sorry if I made you think otherwise." I felt sick. How could I do this to him?

"Look in to my eyes and say it again!" His pained voice whispered lowly. He turned my head and penetrated my soul with his green gaze.

"This is my job. I can't fall in love. I don't want to go away with you." I lied; better than I thought I was able to.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Never forget that _I_'ll always love you, Blue." He had never called me Blue. It sent tingles down my spine. The reason I lived and got through every day in this house got up, kissed my hand and went to the door. "Isabella." He murmured lowly, opened the door and left. The click echoed in my mind and my heart.

Only I will be stupid enough to fall for the troubled and slightly drunk photographer! Oh, how beautiful he was when he first came here. He came straight to me and asked in a slightly slurred voice where my room is. I knew he was trouble from the moment I took his hand to lead him in my room. He had looked startled at our joined hands, feeling the sparks, as well.

I put the silky night robe on me and rushed out the door. I caught him, just when he was about to get out of the house.

"Come back for a moment." I whispered, hoping no one will hear or see us. He nodded and we returned to my room.

I got a few photos, letters and other silly things and put them in a small purse. I put a dress on me. A blue one, of course, like I was allowed to wear anything else.

"Let's go!" I smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Oh Isabella, you make me so happy! Let me kiss you!" he whispered holding my face in his hands.

"Not here. Let's just go. Hurry!" I pushed him out the door and out the house. Keeping our hands joined we ran and ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore and my lungs were protesting. We stopped on a field close to a forest.

"Let's take a break." He rasped. We sat there for a while, just breathing and letting our legs stretch. Suddenly, he took me in his arms and carried me in the forest.

"I know a nice place here." He murmured.

"When's the plane leaving?" I asked.

"Later, tomorrow tonight, now hush, let it be just the two of us." We stopped in a beautiful meadow and he laid me down. He laid over me, hovering and gazing in my eyes.

"Let me kiss you, Bella." I nodded slowly.

Our eyes locked, mine hopeful and scared, his showing his love and devotion for me, his hand caressed my cheek, his breath was washing over my face and I started panicking. I hadn't done this ever in my life. Edward pressed his lips too mine, soft as velvet, warm and smooth. I gasped at the sensations coursing through me, my fingers made their way in his hair and I moved my lips, taking his upper lip between mine. He took my bottom lip and our lips moved in perfect sync as if they knew this dance from forever. They molded perfect, like two puzzle pieces.

We kissed for hours, relishing in the marvelous feelings the kisses were creating, until break of dawn startled me.

"Good morning." Edward grinned and kissed me again.

My grin matched his, "Morning."

We had found silly things made us kiss, like a few words, or the starts from last night, or the tree we rested against right now, or me getting cold.

"Edward…I'm sorry about what I said last night." I whispered, coming down from the high I had been in the whole night.

"I forgave you the second you came after me." He chuckled. He took his phone out and punched a few buttons then put it to his ear.

"Morning, Jazz." Edward greeted lightly, a second later, he put the phone away from his ear, I could hear Jasper yelling in it.

"Sorry, but…it's an emergency. Get your plane ticket, Bella's documents and meet us at the airport. Now." Edward instructed. "Yes, I did it. Now move. We don't have much time. Leave Alice and Rose's documents with Emmett." Edward continued and soon they hung up.

"Let's go. One more stop before we go to the airport." He told me and we went to a small store where I bought a pair of jeans, a shirt and sneakers. I felt weird. I was wearing washed blue jeans, a black shirt with Garfield on my chest and white sneakers.

"I had forgotten how it is to wear other colors." I whispered admiring myself in the mirror.

"Beautiful. I'm jealous of Garfield." Edward laughed, paid and we broke in a run to the airport. No need to complicate our lives with cabs; the cab drivers could tell people if they saw us.

We found Jasper dozing off in an uncomfortable position on a plastic chair when we arrived to the airport.

"Hey, Jazz." Edward said loudly, making Jasper jerk awake startled.

"Oh hi." He muttered then his eyes fell on me. A sly grin spread on his face, "Well, well, well who thought you liked Garfield?" I blushed at his words.

"Give them here." Edward said impatiently and slapped his head.

I watched interested as they fumbled with some documents, I caught my name on them. "I don't have pas-" Jasper put his hand over my mouth.

"You have everything here. My friend took care of it." he winked.

"You mean like…forging?" I half yelled.

People stared at us. "What did you forget?" Edward asked, making people believe I have said 'forgetting'.

I tried to play along as I felt stares boring in my neck. "The coffee maker, I didn't close it."

"Don't worry." Edward said smoothly and wrapped his arms around me. "Be careful, Bella. Please." He murmured in my ear. I nodded. He kissed me and made me forget where we were.

"Guys!" Jasper groaned.

"Sorry, but her lips are irresistible." Edward chuckled and pecked me again.

Until 7:50 PM came, I was sure I'd have a premature infract. I didn't even taste the lunch Edward forced me to eat and the slightest noise made me jump.

We boarded and thankfully, nothing beeped. I sat at the window, my hand gripping Edward's so tightly I was afraid I was cutting his circulation, but he didn't complain.

"Sweetheart, calm down. We're okay." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

He reclined my seat and requested a blanket, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. It was a ten hours flight to Heathrow where we had our first layover.

"We should wake her."

"Don't even think to disturb her. I'll carry her, get up already." I heard Edward snap at Jasper.

I was too tired to tell them to behave and not cause a scene so I opted to snuggle further in Edward's arms and kiss his neck before dozing off again.

I was aware I was dreaming. I couldn't understand what the man in front of me was telling me but I could see on a monitor that he was pointing something out. He was showing me that I was pregnant and…on a board next to me was the day of February 14th circled. I gasped and woke up startled. We hadn't used protection on Valentine's Day, either! I felt my stomach lurching.

I looked around me confused; we were in a plane again. I turned to Edward and saw him sleeping soundly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked from my left.

"I…am going to be sick." I said truthfully.

He handed me a bag and the second he had it open, I threw up. I hadn't eaten in some time, what was I throwing up? He rubbed my back. "It's okay. It's plane sickness."

I had awakened Edward and I heard him asking panicked what was wrong.

My dream was fresh in my mind as I rinsed my mouth with some water the flight attendant gave me. I couldn't be, could I? Not now when my life was chaos! Not now when I couldn't…give the child a home.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward asked worried. His hands rubbed my stomach, "Does it hurt? We're buying some sick pills when we la-"

"NO!" I exclaimed. What if I was…? What if I wasn't…?

I relaxed against him and fell asleep again although I had slept over eleven hours. I woke up when we landed in Geneva on our last layover.

"No pills, please. Just get me some water." I whispered.

"Okay, call Emmett." Edward told me and ran to get the water.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed.

"It's me, actually." I said.

"Oh Bella. Look, I've tho- fine! _Rose_ thought that it would be smart if you remained there. Switzerland is a neutral country." He told me.

"No Paris?" I frowned, raising an eyebrow at Jasper who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Stay there. We'll talk very soon. Victoria is ravenous right now, she sent a search party around the town."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Bye, Bella. Take care of yourself." Emmett said and hung up after I said good-bye.

"Here you are, love. Let's hurry." Edward said hurriedly as he came back.

"We're staying." Jasper said and explained to him what Emmett and Rose had thought.

We managed to get in a hotel until we found a flat to rent.

"I'm going to look for a job." Jasper said after a few hours of just staying on a chair and doing nothing. I was lounged on the bed, still feeling nauseous. Edward was at the foot of the bed, rubbing my feet, looking concerned.

"Do you know the language?" I whispered, trying to focus on him and willing the nausea to go away.

"Yes. I studied a bit of German. I should manage. See you later." He waved at us and left.

"Bella, do you feel better?" Edward asked worried.

"Ehh not rea-" I jumped of the bed and rushed to the bathroom and burst in tears as I threw up again.

"What day is today?" I whispered when he returned me to the bed, minutes later.

"March seventh. Why?"

It was one day late. No problem. Don't worry. I encouraged myself. "I may need pads." I whispered, blushing.

"We'll go shopping for things in the morning. Now, rest." Edward murmured and tucked me in. I fell asleep soon.

**Okay…thoughts? You'll find out next chapter if she is pregnant or not. And I'm sorry if this will get posted later… didn't work on Saturday.**

**Review and leave me some love.**


	8. New beginning

**Don't own anything...**

**Many thanks to my amazing beat for editing it so quickly and lots of thanks to Flora73 for her help with the translations. I really have to go back to learning German, I feel stupid for forgetting it and I took it in school...:(**

* * *

"_What appears to be the end may really be a __new__ beginning.__"_

A month later, we moved across the country, afraid to stay close to the layover and we bought a small cottage in Neunkirch. It was situated in the north of Switzerland and it was the perfect place to live a happy, content life. Its population was 1,861 people, now 1,864.

It turned out I had had indeed gotten plane sickness and my period had come the following morning, hurting worse than ever. I was relieved and a bit sad at the same time, but I wanted to order my life before something so big happened.

We had talked almost everyday with Emmett. He informed us that Madame was beyond angry and demanded to search everywhere around the world and whoever found me to bring me and I'll suffer a slow and painful death. She had hurt the girls, making them tell where I was, of course no one knew it, besides Emmett. Not even Rose and Alice.

It was amazingly easy to slip in a routine, here. I woke up quite early, made breakfast for the boys, then went back to learning as they left in town. Jasper was working at the local bookstore and Edward had been employed by a local magazine to take pictures of the landscapes. The pictures were sent around the world. I was becoming rapidly jealous of them so I decided to study the language to be able to get a job of my own.

Edward told me that I don't need a job now, I should just enjoy my freedom and then after a few months think of a job. Jasper was more on my side and when Edward wasn't around, he kept making me say various words in German, every time cracking up at my horrid pronunciation.

"Guten Morgen!"(Good morning) Jasper said as he entered the kitchen.

I frowned, thinking of what he meant. It took me a second to realize he said 'good morning'. Here comes more embarrassment, "Guten Morgen. Tell me I had it right." I whispered.

"Barely." He chuckled and took a sandwich. "'her's heuard?" he asked with his mouth fool.

"Swallow and then talk." I snapped.

He did as told and tired again, "Where's Edward?"

"In our room, sorting the pictures." I explained. "Have you talked with Emmett?"

"I will, as soon as I can. There are eleven hours between us. So…here is eight AM which means there is nine PM, yesterday? Argh…I hate time zones!" he groaned and fumbled with his phone. He went outside to take it, leaving me alone again.

I finished preparing breakfast and zoned out, looking out the window at the magnificent landscape.

"Something smells amazing." Edward whispered as he came inside the kitchen and cleared the distance between us, capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

"Hi." I breathed and opened his mouth, tasting him. I couldn't get enough of him and his kisses. He came between my legs and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss further, moaning in frustration when I didn't let him in my mouth.

I put my hands on his ass and squeezed, making him buckle his hips in me, showing me how much he liked this.

"Oh Lord! I leave for a second and you are at it again!" Jasper grunted as he entered the kitchen again.

Edward ended the kiss with a smacking sound and turned to Jasper, grinning. "Morning, Jazz!"

"Just wait until Alice gets here! Just wait!" he threatened as Edward turned back to me, nibbling on my neck.

"How are they?" I asked, pushing Edward's head away. "Be good." I chided him.

He mock saluted me and took a sandwich.

"They're okay, waiting for the opportunity to leave. Victoria is giving up on finding you, that's what Rose says."

"I find it hard to believe you, but I hope you're right. I'm scared every time I go alone and buy something or while I'm alone here and you two are wor-" I dropped my glass with milk as there was a knock on the door. No one ever came to us.

Edward threw his sandwich down and I was in his arms in mere seconds, squeezed tightly. Jasper went to open the door.

My whole frame was shaking. "It's not them. They couldn't find us!" Edward muttered in my ear, trying to convince both of us at the same time.

"Sicher, wir haben!" (Sure, we have) Jasper said cheerfully and came in the kitchen with a middle-aged woman. "She's Mrs. Firscher! Put some sugar in something for her."

I untangled from Edward, waved to the woman and put some sugar in a bowl.

"Dankeshön!" (Thank you so much) she said and squeezed my hand.

I looked at Jasper for help. Not knowing how to answer her words.

"Gerngeschehen." (You're welcome) Jasper sighed and smiled at the woman.

"Ich kann Ihnen helfen Deutsch zulernen." (I can help you learn German) she offered. I bit my lip, blushing, unable to understand her. "Mein Sohn studierte Englisch und er konnte dir helfen." (My son studied English and he could help you)

"Jazz." I hissed, watching the woman who was smiling at me.

"Wir denken darüber nach und melden uns dann." (We'll think and let you know) he said and escorted her to the door.

From Edward's frown, he understood what the woman said and he didn't like it.

"What did she want? Was it bad?" I asked, stroking his stubble.

"Yes! She wants you alone with her son." He seethed. Hadn't she seen me in Edward's arms?

"Why don't you tell her all of it? And not only what you don't like?" Jasper groaned. "She wanted to help you learn the language and her son knows English."

"The same." Edward countered, stubbornly. "You aren't going to spend time alone with him, love!"

"Then why won't you help me learn the language? I had no idea you understood that well!" I exclaimed.

"Come with me." He said flatly and dragged me out of the house after he grabbed our coats and his camera. We went on a hill close to our house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he sat down and patted the grass next to him. I sat there gingerly and looked around.

He took my hands and rubbed his thumb over my palms. "Okay, you use Die, Das and Der as The in English." He started.

He was teaching me. He was going to teach me German! I kept my excitement at bay.

"Die is for feminine objects, Das for neutral and Der for masculine. The nouns are written with capital first letter."

"How do you say grass?" I asked, watching the grass surrounding us.

He smiled crookedly, "Das Gras." He chuckled. "The grass is green. Das Gras ist grün."

I repeated after him, slowly. Edward snorted in laughter, "Jazz said you're horrid but I didn't believe him."

"Stop laughing." I mock punched him.

"Beautiful." He murmured and kissed me, lowering me on the grass.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Shön." (Beautiful) Edward told me and kissed me again, effectively stopping the lesson. At least I got him to teach me.

He turned me to be on his chest, his hand on my ass, grinding in me. "I've always wanted to make love in grass." He murmured in my hair, his teeth nipping at my neck.

"We did, that one time in the park…" I reminded him. "And it's still cold here." I said thoughtfully. The mornings were really cold here.

"I'll warm you. One-oh-one survival. Body on body." He insisted, not a trace of amusement in his voice.

I didn't really understand him, when he said it I thought we'd just try to stay as clothed as possible. Not stark naked on a hill, rolling around in grass. After we were warm and fuzzy, thanks to his passionate lovemaking, we did what we had done that day in the park. I had my head on his shoulder and I was pointing to various clouds, telling him what shapes I saw them taking. It was relaxing and it made me forget about my problems.

"Put your clothes on." He said urgently and jumped up, pulling his clothes on him fast. Edward took my hand and we ran down the hill until he stopped abruptly and I collided with his back.

"What is it?" I asked confused by his behavior. I was half-scared, thinking he heard someone…

"Shh," he put a finger on my lips and smiled widely. "Listen."

"What am I supposed to hear?" I frowned. He clamped his palm over my mouth and dragged me quietly after him. A few feet away, there was a small spring and a baby deer was drinking from it. How did Edward know it was here? Did he have deer radar? I started giggling at my absurd thoughts.

Edward shot me a scandalized look and he looked worried in the deer's way. He had heard us, his ears were perked up and he was ready to sprung.

"Quiet, sweetie." Edward whispered softly in my ear.

He took his camera, fumbled with it a bit, taking the sounds off and snapped pictures of the cute deer.

I sat down in the grass and leaned on a tree, at the edge of the forest. I had my head turned to my right gazing at the deer so I didn't sense Edward going further back and taking a picture of me. He stepped on a brunch attracting the deer and my attention. He smiled sheepishly as the deer took off.

"Oh well…" he sighed and came to me, extending his hand.

"He was cute." I said. "Thank you for showing me this."

"I discovered this place while I was seeking for beautiful places to photograph. I must say, you look as part of nature."

I blushed and shoved him.

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I believe you." I said automatically.

"I'm sure you do. Listen, love, " Edward turned me to him. "I know it's hard what you go through now, but nothing is gonna hurt us here. I promise." He gazed in my eyes, making me see that he would protect me.

"I know. I feel safe here with you." I said truthfully.

"That's good. Let's go and start lunch or Jazz will become a cannibal."

"Do you think it's hard for him? Knowing Alice is still there…"

"I'm sure it is hard. I'd go mad if it was the other way round. Al and Jazz here with me and you still there." He shuddered and wrapped his arms around me.

Days passed, weeks passed, two more months passed and I was becoming jumpy and angsty. Why weren't they coming?

"I'm going to buy water!" I yelled to Jazz.

He nodded as he searched new books, but I knew his mind was in San Francisco at Alice. He was losing faith, I could see it. Edward and I tried to keep him entertained and focused on other things but his patience had run thin those days.

I bought water and some food and other necessities. On my way back, I saw on a newspaper a picture of someone I thought I'd never see again. Victoria. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, people bumping in me. I couldn't take my eyes off the picture.

"Hallo!"(Hello!) I greeted the boy that was selling the newspapers. I had learnt quite a bit of German and I could find my way around without one of the boys with me.

"Hallo! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" (Hello! How can I help you?) he asked kindly.

"Ist dies von heute?" (Is this from today?) I asked gesturing to the newspaper.

"Ja, eine schreckliche Geschichte." (Horrible story)

"Ja… Ich möchte eine." (Yes…I want one.) I said.

He gave me the newspaper and wished me a good day.

I closed the door of the house after me. "Jazz! Look here!" I howled. The house was empty. "Jazz!" Where could he have gone?

I called Edward, although I knew he was busy at work.

"Edward Masen." He answered, explaining something to someone on the other line.

"It's me, honey. Do you know something about Jasper?" I asked urgently.

"He is home. Nein! Nein! Nein! Zu viel Kontrast!" (No. no. no. Too much contrast!) he moaned. I had a vision of Edward jabbing his finger at whomever he was talking with as he screamed that. "I'm sorry, love. Isn't Jazz home?"

"No. I went to get water and some other things…he isn't here and he was when I left." I said scared.

"I'll settle things here. They put too much blue in the sky. It looks like the ocean. I'm coming home soon. Don't answer the door. I love you."

"Okay, I'll lock myself. And…I bought a newspaper, you may see it on your way home. Bye." I whispered.

He hung up, screaming at someone again.

I took a dictionary and started translating what the article said.

EINE WAHRE SCHRECKLICHE GESCHISHTE, DIE, DIE HARREN ZUM ABSTEHEN BRINGEN

Alles begann mit Victoria und James Greed,denen ihre Nichte und Töchter.  
Und den anderen unschuldigen Mä jagden unschuldigen Mädchen und hielten die Mädchen gegen ihren Willen in einen Haus,der Toleranz,  
fest.

Ein Mädchen war mutig genug um zu war sehr sauer  
darüber und suchte jede Ecke in Usa ab,nach dem entflohdem Mädchen ab.

Aber die Polizei war schon auf Victorias Spur und nahmen Sie fest.  
Polizei Beamtin Carmen Masen führte erfolgreich die Ermittlungen durch  
und nahm die 2 Bastards mit Freude fest. Zu erst fing sie James vor  
ein paar Monaten als er gerade eines, der unschuldigen Mädchen missbrauchte...

After my translation, it looked like:

_A TRUE STORY TO MAKE YOUR HAIR STAND UP_

_Everything started with Victoria and James Greed. Their niece and their daughter. Then other innocent girls. He was tracking innocent girls and Victoria was 'saving' them. The girls got in a house of tolerance against their will. _

……

_One had been brave enough and ran away. Victoria was mad and sought every corner of the USA for her, not realizing that by doing this the police would catch her._

_Police office, Carmen Masen, helped in catching the two bastards. She got James first, some months ago when he abused one of the poor girls…_

I stopped reading. Carmen Masen? Was she Edward's cousin? Maybe…They were caught! But where were Alice, Rose and Emmett? And where was Jasper?

There was a knock on the door that made me jump. The knob turned and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the scream inside.

"Bella! Open up, it's me!" I let out a big breath and opened the door for Edward.

I threw my arms around him.

"I'm here, shh. It will be okay." He whispered and hugged me tightly.

He read the paper, too. "Carmen helped." He said proudly.

"Yes…where are the others?" I sobbed and clutched to his sweater.

Jasper entered the house. When I saw him, I realized he had been walking on the hills again. He insisted it was making him feel better.

"Jazz, man, wait! We have good news!" Edward stopped him.

"Alice?" he asked dejectedly.

"YES!" I yelled and jumped up.

I took a phone and dialed Emmett's number. I heard Edward filling Jasper in what was in the newspaper and I saw some color coming back to his cheeks.

"Hello?" Emmett answered, panting.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked scared.

"The interruption is well timed, Bella. I'm caring a whole shit load of luggage. We're coming to you. We're to board the plane in London so in three hours we'll be there. Could you wait for us at the airport?" he asked.

"Sure. We will." I said happily.

"I have to go. Ow, Rose.." he hung up.

I turned to the boys, beaming. "They'll be here in three hours."

Jasper squealed and started jumping, throwing his arms around Edward, he was the closest to him, and hugged him. Edward's face was priceless.

"Jazz, Alice is on her way…we don't have to tell her about your affair." He laughed.

"Shut it! I'm happy!"

"And when you're happy you randomly jump on men?" Edward questioned, struggling to move Jasper's arms from his neck.

"Guys, help me clean around here. Prepare a room for Rose and Emmett." I went into cleaning mode.

They helped me cleaning and arrange the house. Jasper was even whistling and when he was passing Edward, the latter moved out of his reach.

"He is just happy." I laughed.

"That doesn't mean he had to jump on me. I'll be scarred for life." He shuddered.

"Oh, poor baby." I rubbed his cheek.

He leaned and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, dust brush in hand and all. I moaned as his tongue entangled with mine, his hands went under my ass and he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around him and he pressed me in the wall. We were on the stairs, but I couldn't care less. Jasper was busy, preparing something nice for Alice as he put it.

"I'm so happy to see you alive. You don't realize the change in you!" Edward murmured in my neck. "You even filled in. Quite a bit." He chuckled, capturing my lips with his.

He was right; I had put a lot of weight here. "Are you calling me fat?" I teased him.

"My little whale!" he cooed and bit my earlobe.

"What?" I yelled making him wince because I had yelled in his ear.

"Shh, you don't want Jazz to come and see us like this." He whispered and kept me pressed in the wall as he fumbled with his belt.

"Are you serious?" I asked astonished. I liked this adventurous side of him. I never thought he was this type, not that Edward that was begging me on his knees to let him save me.

"Be quiet." Edward chuckled and pushed my knickers aside, entering me in one push. I bit in his sweater to keep quiet.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured in my ear. "I love how you filled in; I didn't mean it in a bad way."

I nodded, not letting go of his sweater, grunting with his every move.

"Guys, are you ready to go….Holy mother of Christ! I didn't see anything!" Jasper yelled and slammed the door of his room after him.

"Kill me." I begged Edward.

"No, I love you too much. He'll get over it." He whispered and kept slamming in me until we both fell apart. We cleaned us after that, in our room and we went to get Jasper and go.

"I didn't see anything, nothing happened." He told us sternly and brushed past us making us dissolve in laughter at his childish nature. "It's not funny! What would you have done if you saw me and Alice?" he asked smugly.

I was about to say 'Die out of embarrassment' when Edward answered cockily, "Join you. Since you love me so much and jump on me…"

"I didn't hear that. You _didn't_ say that!" Jasper moaned and left the house.

We had a BMW X5, the boys' toy if I could say so. I never drove it.

"I'm driving!" Edward brushed past me and pushed Jasper aside.

Here they go again!

"I am!"

"No. I am."

"You aren't."

"Can I have the keys?" I asked innocently. Jasper put them in my hand, glowering at Edward then he turned to me. "NO!"

Edward was laughing so hard, he was holding on the car. "That's my girl!" he beamed and kissed me soundly. "Now, give me the keys." He grinned crookedly.

"Backseat, both of you and buckle up." I ordered.

They protested a bit but listened to me in the end. On the way to the airport, that was in Zurich, 55 kilometers away. I drove fast and in an hour and a half, we were there. Edward and Jasper had been quiet and they even went as far as to play silly games that kids play on road trips.

Their plane was just landing. We went to the waiting area and kept Jasper from spazzing.

* * *

**I'm so excited!! Everyone is ok! I think it's almost done, but I'm seriously thinking of a sequel. I had this story in my PC for so long and when I posted it...and didn't have many reviews, I tuned it down. But I see people stared reading it, although there aren't that many reviews...SO review and motivate me to write a sequel.**

**Don't forget to check the pictures from the site on my profile.**


	9. AN: APOLOGIZES

**I thought I'd never do this. But here I am.**

**I'm sorry, I can't update it this Saturday. I will update it, though, during next week. After Wednesday, when it's my last exam.**

**I hope you won't hate me too much. I really didn't have time for writing this week.**

**Hoping you are all well, addicted-to-romione-bedward.**


	10. Anxiety

**I don't own anything unfortunately.**

**This is unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Many thanks to Flora73 for helping me with the translations. **

**There is one more chapter, I think then the sequel (which I don't know when it will come). I need ideas for it, more than a few that I already have.**

**It helps to induce you in the mood: Lara Fabian - Je t'aime.**

* * *

_Anxiety is the dizziness of freedom. Soren Kierkegaard_

We heard Alice and Rose's screams before we saw them. They had seen us and they were running to us full speed.

"Brace yourself." Edward whispered and shifted slightly in front of me.

Before I could crane my neck to look around, I was squished in Edward's side by Emmett's bear hug that engulfed both of us. Another set of arms wrapped around me and I turned to see Rose grinning at me. I extricated my arms and hugged her back, tightly.

"Bella! Look at you!" she exclaimed, attracting everyone's attention, she didn't seem to care or notice.

"Rose! I missed you so much!" I cried and hugged her.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed and wrenched me from Rose's hug. I burst in tears and hugged him tightly. "Hey, none of that."

I took a shaky breath and left the hug, wiping my tears. Why was I so emotional? When I thought I was calming down, Alice squeezed me to her.

"What is it with this place? Now, Rose's crying, too." Emmett complained.

"They just missed each other." Edward informed him as I released Alice from the hug. He came to me and wiped my tears then kissed me.

"I have every right to be emotional!" Rose informed him smugly. "I have good news, but let's go home, first. Oh God, how good it sounds! Home." She sighed and had a dreamy smile on her face.

"I'm driving." Edward whispered, took the keys and we made our way to the car. We stayed in the front seats as the others stayed in the back seat. Alice and Jasper seemed to have glued their lips together with no trace of ever resurfacing. I understood her, even after three months of kissing Edward; I still couldn't get enough of it.

"So…have you guys learnt the language?" Emmett asked loudly making Alice jump scared, tearing her lips from Jasper's.

"We knew it!" Edward and Jasper said smugly at the same time.

"I'm learning it." I let out and pinched Edward's side. He squeaked, making us laugh at his reaction.

He turned to me, narrowing his eyes. "You'll pay for that." He hissed.

"Not in the hallway! Please!" Jasper pleaded from the backseat. I blushed bright red and Edward chuckled nervously, speeding away.

"Oh poor, Jazzy. You had to endure those two." Alice cooed. "I'll help you make up for what they did to you."

"No!" he yelled as Edward started laughing, remembering what he had told Jasper before we left.

"He looks scared. What have you two done to him?" Emmett asked interested.

"I told him, I'd join if I had caught him and Alice as he caught us earlier." Edward said nonchalantly, but I could see his smirk threatening to make an appearance.

Everyone started laughing, even Jasper joined in the laughter, eventually, but not after slapping Edward.

I really liked this. I had my friends close by, my new family. Just thinking of that made me cry again. Edward shot me a concerned look, but I dismissed him with my hand.

We listened to Emmett as he told us about Edward's cousin catching Victoria. He made it so comical that my cheeks were hurting for laughing so much.

"…then she dived in and immobilized her! 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?'. Oh how I love that part!" he finished.

"We're here." Edward said between chuckles. I hadn't realized we had arrived home, I had been so engrossed in Emmett's story.

We showed them to their rooms and I went to make tea. Rose wanted to change from her clothes and then tell us her news.

I had just finished pouring the water in the cups as Edward's arms wrapped around me. His chin settled on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck.

"Are you happy?" he whispered.

"More than you know." I answered and turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his waist.

He grinned and leaned to kiss me, backing me in the counter. "Anything else?" he whispered, gesturing to the cups.

"I'm hungry. Let's boil some frankfurters and make hot dogs." I decided.

We worked in silence and as the frankfurters boiled, we continued our kissing session. Edward's hand sneaked under my blouse and cupped my breast. "Have I mentioned that I love how you rounded?" he teased.

"A billion times." I moaned when he squeezed my left breast and nipped at my earlobe. "Edward" I breathed.

He disappeared as I was about to wind my fingers in his messy hair. When I opened my eyes, I saw him at the stove, grinning at the boiling water.

"You're mean." I pouted as my hands fell to my sides.

Edward raised his head to me and smirked. "They're done."

I took the tray with the tea cups and turned to him. "Make the hot dogs." I said stiffly and left.

Our friends were in the small living room, perched on the couch, talking and laughing.

"About time! What were you doing there?" Emmett laughed loudly.

I blushed, but managed to say coolly. "Hot dogs." I realized it was a bad thing as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

Edward came in the room with a plate full of hot dogs, two bottles, one of mustard and one of ketchup, under his arm, his hair sticking in every direction.

"I see. You mean, doggy hot?" Emmett asked crudely.

"Leave them be! And Alice, you are right, she's been holding out on us." Rose said smiling and smirked at me.

"Me? What have I done?" I asked surprised. Edward sat in the small loveseat and pulled on his lap.

"Your secret!" Alice wailed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What secret? I thought Rose had a secret…"

"I have." She said proudly and Emmett took a serious face, which was odd for him. "I'm pregnant." Rose whispered and turned to Emmett kissing him soundly.

"That's great news!" I exclaimed and rushed to her, hugging her.

"Just found out. She's only seven weeks along." Emmett informed us.

"Congrats, Em!" Edward nodded from his seat, not moving. "Come back." He whispered and extended a hand. I went back, without even thinking. He was attracting me to him, his special power, as I liked to call it. A moth to the flame, he was my flame and I was the moth.

"What about you two?" Alice asked us, bouncing on Jasper's lap.

"They're at it like rabbits." Jasper offered.

"Which resulted in Bella being in Rose's condition, as I see." Alice giggled.

"WHAT?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

Alice watched us amused then her features turned in horror. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I whispered. She was wrong. I wasn't pregnant. As Edward put it, I had only gained some weight.

"You are pregnant! You are glowing and I daresay you are…rounder than I remember."

"Bella just put on some weight, which I find quite appealing." Edward announced and buried his nose in my hair.

I carefully counted in my head, to show Alice that she was wrong. My last period had been in April. I tried to remember if I noted down a date in May, but I came up blank. Had I missed it? Had I forgotten to note it? I couldn't be pregnant! I felt all my blood drain from my face as I remembered the flight here. We were in June, now, and the date of my period had passed by three days.

"Right, love?"

I shook out of my daze state and turned to stare at Edward. He was convinced I wasn't, as convinced as I had been until a minute ago.

"Eh…I need some air." I said hurriedly and fled out of the house.

Clouds had gathered and it was about to rain, you could smell the storm in the air. I realized I had left without a coat and I shivered, wrapping my arms around my waist.

Could Alice be right? Could I be pregnant? I wasn't any better than I was three months ago when I first thought of this. I had to buy a test and be sure.

A warm, furry coat wrapped around me and Edward's breath fanned my cheek. "Is it true, sweetie?"

I shrugged, not capable of talking right then. I had been craving things lately, had gained weight, had missed a period…But I hadn't been sick. Something was wrong, I could feel it, and maybe some women just didn't get morning sickness.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Edward confused as he dragged me away from the house.

"Pharmacy." It was came his one-worded response.

The drive there was spent in silence. I hated this silence. Was he mad? Was he happy? Was he as nervous and scared as me?

"Hallo! Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"** (Hello! What can I help you with?)** the round, blond woman behind the desk asked us cheerily.

"Hallo. Wir brauchen einen Schwangerschaftstest."** (Hello. We need pregnancy tests.)** Edward said brusquely. This surprised me and made me realize one thing. He wasn't happy about me being pregnant.

The woman beamed and rushed on a back door, coming back what seemed like an hour later with five tests. I had felt suddenly claustrophobic in the tiny space, alone with Edward.

"Hier sind die Test, meine bin mir sicher, dass Du keine brauchst. Du siehst schwanger aus."** (Here you are, my dears. I'm sure you don't need them. You surely look pregnant.)** She winked at me. I caught a glimpse of her name. Hildegard Schmidt.

I smiled at her, unable to contain it anymore. I believed her more than I had believed Alice. Hildegard was old and she knew those things.

"Danke, Frau Schmidt."** (Thank you, Frau Schmidt.)** I whispered as Edward snatched his credit card and the bag with the tests then turned to the door.

"Er wird sich damit abfinden, Süsse. Männer sind immer ängstlich bei diesem Thema, aber ihm wird bald, die Idee gefallen, Vater zuwerden, Du wirst bald eine glückliche Frau sein."** (He'll come around, sweetie. Men are scared of this whole thing, but as soon as he warms up to the idea, you will be one happy woman.)**

"Danke, nochmals. Tschüss!"** (Thank you, again. Bye!)**

"Tschüss!"** (Bye!)**

"Are you mad?" I asked when we were in the car.

"Let's find the results and after we see a doctor, I'll tell you." Edward said in a detached voice. This voice hurt me more than if he had slapped me. I wished the tears won't fall from my eyes, but they had a mind of their own.

Edward didn't seem to notice this, he drove home in silence. Only when he stopped the car, he saw I was crying. He got out and rounded the car to my side, opening the door, turning me to him and stepping between my legs.

"Oh Bella!" he whispered and hugged me to him, his fingers knotting in my hair. I sniffed him and clutched to him sweater. I didn't know what to say or do, so I simply clung to him. "Let's take the tests. Okay?" Edward asked gently, scooped me up, closed the door and walked slowly towards the house. He walked upstairs, past our friends that were watching us anxiously and deposited me in the bathroom.

"I'll be on the other side of the door."

I nodded and closed the door. I sat on the toilet seat and eyed the tests. Everyone seemed so sure that I was…what if I wasn't? Would I be disappointed? I wasn't settled down by any means, but I suddenly wanted this, wanted to have Edward's baby in me.

I peed on the sticks, the tea from earlier showing its effects.

"Edward?" I croaked. The door opened and I was in his arms again.

"What is it?" he asked bleakly.

"We have to wait." I said then turned to him and cupped his cheek in my hand. "Honestly, are you mad? Don't you want this?" I asked hurt.

His eyes shone brightly for a second then they clouded, becoming almost black. "We'll see."

What should I understand from that? He seemed like he wanted to be happy, but something was holding him back. _What_? Was the question.

All the tests showed the truth, what everyone has been telling me. I was pregnant.

Edward muttered something about "complications" and ran his hand through his hair repetitively, making it messier than usual.

"Is me, isn't it? It's my fault?" I whispered on the verge of tears. "It's because I don't have a job, because I don't have any money-"

Edward put his finger on my mouth as his other hand messed his hair further. His eyes bore in mine.

"It's not you!" he hissed, cursed softly and sighed. "I'm going to call the hospital and schedule us an appointed for tomorrow morning." With that he left. Not one kiss, not one squeeze, not one 'I love you'. I felt devastated. He didn't want this. I was certain of this, now. No matter what Hildegard Schmidt said, Edward didn't want this baby.

I remember falling down and stroking my stomach, tears rolling down my eyes. The next thing I knew was Rose and Alice by my side on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked worried.

I opened my mouth to say 'No', but a strangled noise came out.

Alice looked upset, but concerned at the same time. "Let's get you dressed."

"What?" I asked, finding my voice.

"It's morning. You fell asleep in the bathroom. Scared Edward when you didn't follow him." Rose explained.

"He suddenly cares?" I shouted, enraged.

"You didn't realize why he is acting like this?" Alice asked giving me a pleading look, making me realize on my own.

"Enlighten me." I sneered and got up and went to wash and get dressed.

"Ehh you are quite far along. Anyone can see that." Alice whispered.

"I have a pretty good idea when it happened, although I had two periods since."

"It's common for that to happen." At my exasperated look, Alice wavered. "Okay, not _that_ common, but it happens. You are fine."

After I was washed and dressed, I went to the door to get out of my room.

"Wait! You won't get out until you figure it out why he is acting like this!" Rose snapped.

"He doesn't want this." I said simply and bit my lip to stop the tears.

"You are a fool!"

I narrowed my eyes at Rose. "How come?"

"He freaking thinks that-"

"Enough, Rose. I'll talk with Bella." Edward himself came in the room. He looked like he hadn't slept; he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his eyes were small and tired, big, black patches under them and his hair stuck in one direction, flattened on the forehead.

Alice and Rose left. Edward came to me and we sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll just say it since you don't seem to realize it." He sighed.

"Perfect! Now I'm stupid, too!" I groaned.

"I never said that, love. Bella, I am afraid…that it had happened before we came here." Edward told me softly, searching my eyes.

"I know when it happened! It was before. I am sure." I answered.

"When? Before I came to get you?" he asked in a low voice, I barely heard him.

"When you came to get me. That night, on the windowsill. Remember? If the doctor says three months, then that's it."

He visibly relaxed. "Are you positive?"

"Let's go and find out." I prompted him.

He held my hand all the drive to the hospital and while we waited and as the nurse called my name which wasn't really mine. She must have messed them, calling me Bella Masen. Not that I was objecting. I saw Edward smirking and I knew he had 'failed' to give my name.

"I'm afraid of what we're going to hear there." Edward whispered so soft it could have been my imagination.

I was indeed pregnant, but the doctor deduced that it had happened in February. We made him count again and he came to the same result.

Edward seemed to have stopped breathing and when the nurse came in; he pushed her in the corned and whispered fervently something to her. She glanced at me and nodded, gazing at his face, lost by his beauty. I wanted to take her eyes out. No one was allowed to look at him like that!

The doctor told us the date I had fallen pregnant was around February 15th. Edward did the same thing with the doctor, backing him away from me as the nurse came to me to take some samples of blood. I had no idea why they needed this. The doctor was nodding to Edward and glancing at me suspiciously. He seemed to know what I had been or something like that.

As the nurse went to Edward with a needle, I realized what he was doing. What the whole fuss was about. He wanted to know if the baby was his. I felt sick and turned to the side of the bed, luckily there was a trash can. I heaved in it.

I hadn't thought of that. Edward had been the only one to be with me without a condom, but accidents happened. I felt like Edward didn't' trust me by doing this, like the result will have some kind of influence on our relationship. What if they had? What if he left me if the results were different?

_I couldn't lose Edward_. That was the last thought I had before I fainted.

* * *

**Review. I have to think of what the result will be, so there might me a few days until the new chapter.**


	11. New life? Try Hell!

**I don't own anything!**

**A big thanks to Flora73 for helping me with the German. **

**It's the last chapter so I hope I did it justice. I'll write a sequel sometimes in the future, keep me on Author Alert.

* * *

**

_**Viola Fields**__**: That slut is practically throwing herself on him!**__**  
**__**Ruby**__**: I don't blame her, that boy's one fine piece of ass! (Monster in Law, 2005) **_

_No matter how much a girl will try to please her boyfriend's mother, the latter won't accept her until she realizes on her own how good the girl is for her son and not even then will she admit it out loud. (This is my own musing, one hell of a quote, huh? I couldn't find this so I invented it)_

"Sie kommt gleich,beruhigen Sie sich,mein Herr."** (She's coming around. Just relax, sir.)** I couldn't understand the words. I couldn't focus on anything. I wanted the blackness again.

"Bella! Please, baby!" I heard Edward's scared pleadings, his hands on mine, gripping my fingers.

"Ungh"

"Bella! Thank God!" His arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes slowly, settling them on his.

"Wie geht es Dir?" **(****How are you feeling?)** I turned to the nurse and shrugged. "Du bist Resultaten,des Bluttestes dauern zwei Tagen lang." **(****You are pregnant. The results of the blood samples will come in two days.)**

I wanted to move forward in the future and know the results.

"We're going home, sweetie." Edward told me and carried me to the car.

The next two days were the longest forty eight hours of my life. I stayed mostly in the bed, wondering what would happen when Edward found out it wasn't his. There was this possibility and it was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't let myself hope that it was Edward's and we'd be happy about this.

"Bella, you have to eat." Edward insisted on the second evening. I shook my head and kept drawing patterns on the bed with my fingers. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You didn't eat anything today, nor yesterday." He continued softly. I shook my head no, again.

He left shortly after his attempt to feed me.

Was I truly four months along? A big part of me wanted it to be true, for this to have happened the Valentine's Day night when he had been so sweet with me. I shuddered to think of the _other_ times with the _other_ men. I wanted to forget about that stage of my life. I didn't need a constant reminder of what I had been.

"Bella, I have pancakes!" Alice sang and entered the room, bringing with her the awful smell of pancakes. I must have made a face because she cocked her head and her shoulders slumped. "No pancakes, then. Edward, come get them!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Edward entered the room, took the plate and turned around without a word.

"We're worried, honey." Alice whispered and sat next to me.

"I simply can't eat until I know the results." I told her.

"Of course you can! You need to feed the baby." Alice whispered.

"Just leave me alone. In a few hours we'll find out the truth." I moaned and suddenly, burst in tears. Alice wrapped me in her small arms and soon another pair of arms was around me.

"I'm here, Bella." Rose whispered and I was grateful to have them here.

As much as I loved being here alone with Edward and Jasper, I had missed my two best friends. I hadn't realized how much until now.

The front door banged and I jumped startled. A second later, the door of my room opened to reveal Emmett and Jasper.

"Uh…Bella…I think you should go after Edward." Jasper said seriously.

"Where did he go?" I asked panicked.

"Who knows? He said he's going out and then slammed the door after him." Emmett explained.

I went after him and I found him at the edge of the forest. His back resting against a tree trunk, feet in the grass, head on hands. I crouched in front of him and leaned my hands on his knees.

"Hey."

"Go back. I want to be alone." He muttered, not raising his head.

"I promise to eat if you come back with me." I whispered.

"You won't eat." He knew me all too well.

"Edward, it's getting dark. Let's head back." I insisted, stroking his hair.

We headed back in silence and when we entered the house, it was eerily quiet.

"I say we go to bed." Edward said monotonously.

It was going to be another sleepless night; I rolled on my side and stared out of the window. Edward came in the room, got in the bed and came behind me, hugging me to his chest.

"It will be okay, Bella." He murmured in my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. For the first time since I realized that I was pregnant, I felt oddly calm. "I love you no matter what." His hands came on my stomach and his thumb moved there softly. I squeezed his hand and slept peacefully for the first night in a few nights.

Morning came too soon for my liking and I didn't eat again. We waited for an hour to be admitted in the doctor's office. And when we finally entered, I fell on the first available chair.

"Es ist ihr Kind." **(****They match. It is your child.) **I wanted to kiss the doctor.

Edward raised me and hugged me and kissed me, grinning. There really weren't words at how happy we were.

"Möchten Sie ein Termin in ein paar Wochen haben?" **(****Would you like to schedule a meeting in a few weeks?)** the nursed and I simply nodded.

"It happened on Valentine's Day." I whispered to Edward as we walked out of the hospital.

"A wonderful evening." He agreed. "So, what do you want to do, mommy?" he asked happily, his hand on my stomach.

I was preparing to answer when his phone rang. He pecked my mouth and answered distracted.

"Hello?" He asked, grinning at me and kissing my cheek. He disappeared from my side and cleared his throat. "Elizabeth." A thousand different scenarios came to my mind but the correct one. "Alright, mother. I am still here." He whispered, frowning. "I'm sure she knows…Right…Do I?" he groaned and glanced at me apologetically. "I'll see. I have my family here." He answered and I could hear a screaming voice from the other side. "I will let you know. Good bye." He hung up and led the way to the car.

"What happened?" I asked, once inside.

"My mother suddenly misses me." He said gloomily.

"You have to go back?" I whispered not wanting that scenario right now.

"If you're ready, we can head back to America. We won't go to San Francisco, so there won't be any bad memories." He reassured me.

"We?"

"You and me. What, Bella, did you think I'd let you here?" he asked frowning.

"Ehh I'm not used to be taken into count-" a finger pressed on my lips.

"You have to stop thinking like that. You are my first priority."

"What about the others?" I asked. They had come here only to be separated from us again.

"We'll talk with them and see. Okay?" Edward asked, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Okay." I agreed.

"What happened? Tell us!" Alice jumped on me as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"It's Edward's." I told her, grinning.

"Yep. Never doubt it." Edward wrapped his arm around me. At my and Alice's pointed looks, he shuffled on his feet and smirked. "Well, I wished for it to be mine." He averted.

"Let's go, tell everyone!" Alice jumped up and down.

We started to the house as Edward's phone started ringing again. "She won't give up." He groaned. "Go, I'll be there in a second." He kissed my forehead and I went inside with Alice.

"Who was on the phone?" Alice asked curiously.

"His mother." I told her. Emmett engulfed me in a big hug as he saw me.

"Where's Edward? Did he faint?"

"Outside." I groaned in his neck.

"Oh right. Sorry, I'm squishing you." He apologized.

"I have news. Good and bad. What do you choose?" Edward shouted as he came in a while later.

"We know the good ones, you're gonna be a daddy!" Jasper laughed. "What are the bad ones?"

"Actually, we have to go back to Chicago, to my family." He said softly.

"All of us?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

Edward shrugged. "If you want us to finally be together and not separated by miles…you could come back to the U.S.A. with us."

"Right. We're going back! I'm sick of this place and I've been here for a few days!" Emmett clapped his hands.

"Then we have some packing to do!" Jasper yelled.

***

"We'll call you and talk." I told Rose and Alice in the airport.

"Come on, love. Bye guys!" Edward dragged me through the Chicago O'Hare's airport.

"Slow down." I muttered, squeezing his hand.

"You don't want to angry her. Please, keep up for a minute." He whispered fervently and came to a screeching halt soon, making me bump in his back. He turned and grasped my shoulders. "Remember what I told you, Bella?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said impatiently, rolling my eyes. Don't let her get to your heart, it gets easier, she's not a bitch, just give her time to know you, blah blah blah!

"Edward! Baby!" He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, his brows furrowed in the middle of his forehead.

A middle aged woman took Edward from my arms and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and kissing his…lips? What kind of mother does that? By a little overprotective, he meant cracked, I'm sure.

"Mother, hello." Edward whispered, glancing at me and winking.

"Lady missed you, baby." His mother continued, still not acknowledging me.

"Mother, let me introduce you to Bella." He answered, smiling at what she had said.

"Another dog?" she asked sweetly, stroking his cheek.

"No, mother. My girlfriend."

His mother turned to around and she saw me. Her eyes looked me from head to toe, her face turning in one of disgust then turning to Edward. "She's the one Carmen told me about? The whore?"

The word cut like a knife through my heart. I bit my lip and waited for more awful comments to come.

"Please. Let's go home and we'll explain what happened with Bella."

"Edward, honey, I'm not taking _her_ in my house." She said in a voice that sounded like she had swallowed vomit.

"Mother, Bella is my girlfriend and soon, she'll be the mother of my baby. Our baby." Edward announced her, coming to my side and wrapping an arm around me.

"Is it yours? How can you be sure?"

"We had taken the tests."

"That's how I brought you up, but we can do this some other way. You can pay for her to grow the child-"

"I love Bella, mother." Edward sighed, getting annoyed. "Let's just go home. We'll explain everything." He insisted.

Edward kept an arm around my shoulder as walked out of the airport. "What about our luggage?" I asked lowly, so only he'll hear.

"It's taken care of."

A black car was waiting outside. A man opened the door for Edward's mother. We entered after her, Edward between us. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, starting to stroke his hair again.

I had met her a few minutes ago and I hated her guts, already. She seemed like the clingy kind of mother, too loving of her son. The kind of mother that won't accept any girl in her son's life, especially one with my background.

Edward turned a few times to me trying to say something, but every time, she turned him back and asked something else. I entertained myself by watching the busy streets as we made our way to his house. I hadn't known until last week that he was from Chicago or that his mother was so loving. How he described her, it was to put it mildly.

"We're here, Mrs. Masen." The driver said making me jump. I had zoned out.

He opened her door and Edward, somehow, got out of her claws and helped me out of the car. "I'm terribly sorry, sweetheart. We'll make her come around." Edward murmured and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Why don't you show your friend to the guest room?" his mother asked.

"Mother! Bella is staying in my room. Unless you want nightly traffic in the house." He added, chuckling and squeezing me to his side.

"Fine!" she hissed the word and turned to the house.

"Just perfect." Edward groaned and stirred me inside, up on a big and winded stairwell and we reached the third floor. "Close your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear.

A door closed then a lock turned. His lips started kissing down my neck then sucked on my ear, his arms around my waist. "I love you so much. Open your beautiful eyes."

I opened my eyes and roamed them around the room. Most of it was black with wallpapers of rock bands on the walls. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room with red bed spread. I turned in his arms and smashed my lips to his.

"Love you, too." I said against his lips as he picked me up and we fell on the bed.

Edward's hands went under my dress and rubbed my tummy, playfully biting on my lips as his eyes shone as he gazed at me.

I cupped his scruffy cheek and kissed him again. I couldn't stop the moan that came out as his fingers found my breast and squeezed there softly.

There was a knock on the door and Edward's mother voice followed soon. "I have tea, dear!"

"Damn. Great timing, she has." Edward muttered and rolled off me.

"I'll unpack." I said not realizing we didn't have our luggage here.

"Bella, don't think of what she said. Let her meet you, she can be a right…vulture sometimes, but she is a nice person." He chose his words carefully.

I straightened my dress and Edward took out a pair of slackers from a drawer. "You can change in something more comfortable. My t-shirts will fit and cover you."

"Sure. You have high school stuff?" I asked eagerly.

"What is it with you girls and jerseys?" he groaned.

I shrugged and snatched the jersey from his hands. "One?" I asked laughing.

"Number one. The best. You're looking at Captain Edward Masen." He grinned and kissed my nose.

"I can see it." I mused imagining him in high school. I put on the jersey and a pair of shorts. I looked like a houseless person, not that I wasn't one. I preferred not to think of that.

We went downstairs and I saw that an older version of Edward had joined the club.

"Hello! I'm Edward, but call me Ed so there won't be any confusions between me and my son." He said warmly.

"Bella." I whispered, blushing.

"Where is your mother?" he turned to Edward.

"Kitchen, I think. She said something about tea. Where's Lady? I haven't seen her." Edward asked, almost vibrating next to me.

"Living room, I think. Go, we'll join you shortly. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." His father addressed to me again then went to the kitchen, probably.

"He's happy. You're the first girl I brought home. I mean, technically, the first one they know." He chuckled at the end.

"Were you a lady's man in high school?" I asked as he led me through some big French doors to the living room.

"Lady, you say?" he grinned. "Lady?" he asked louder. The sound of paws hit my ears and soon, a small black dog ran to us, jumping at Edward's feet and barking wildly.

He crouched down and took her in his arms. "Hey, sweetie. You have to meet Bella." He said seriously and straightened, bringing the dog face to face with me. It lounged at me, licking my cheek.

"She likes you!" he exclaimed and hugged the dog closer to his chest. "Let's sit."

I've never been found of dogs, but I wanted one.

"She's a Terrier." Edward told me when he saw me studying Lady.

"How old is she?"

"Honestly, I've no idea. Maybe six or seven." He shrugged and turned her on her back in his lap, scratching her tummy.

"Do you think…that maybe…somehow...is it possible for you mother…to ever accept me?" I stumbled over my words.

"I love you and she will be blind not to see what a wonderful person you are." He murmured and captured my mouth in a promise kiss.

"Oh you're reunited! She's missed you so much!" his mother, that I still hadn't caught her name, said happily as she entered the room with a tray full of tea cups, plates and teaspoons.

I jumped up, "Let me help you!" I offered.

"Why, thank you, Bella." She said and put the tray in my waiting hands then turned around.

"She likes you, you know?" I frowned at Edward's statement.

"She never remembers names or more likely, she likes to cripple the words only to show someone that she's not interested in them."

His parents came in the room and suddenly I felt like suffocating. We explained how we met, how I had gotten in Victoria's house, how we escaped and let them on the news about us expecting.

"Edward, could we have a word, baby?" Elizabeth, his mother, now I knew her name, took him a few feet away. I could still hear them, maybe that was her propose.

Ed smiled at me and sipped from his tea as I tried not to listen to the mother and son conversation.

"She's still an easy woman in my eyes. A whore will always be a whore, baby or no baby."

"She never wanted that! Mother, I worked so hard to keep her away from other men…to be the only one there…but it was somehow impossible. A few times, Victoria almost read right through us."

"I'd like to believe you. For you, I'll close my eyes and let her stay here. But look at me, at the first sign of weakness, she's out."

"And I'll follow right after her. I'm nowhere where she isn't." Edward hissed.

"We'll see about that." Elizabeth answered, turning her head and looking at me hatefully.

I wanted to get up and tell her that I'd never hurt Edward, that I'd never be with anyone else, that I love her son to bits. But I didn't have the courage. Maybe one day…I'll do it. Until then I'd have to endure her glares and relish on Edward's support and pray his mother won't drive me nuts as he is working.

My life had changed so much in the past two years that it gave me a serious headache just thinking of the events that had been going on in it. Always choose the worst from the two bads. Right now, looking in the cold, hateful green eyes of Elizabeth Masen's, I'd choose Victoria all over again.

~ Fin ~

* * *

**Review, please! **

**It's kind of depressing how it's finished, but I have the sequel to look forward to. Until then, I'm working on a few other new stories, I don't know which one will come first.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
